World of Horrors:Creepypasta
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: Follow the young Jeff the Killer as enters a world of Horrors from the Creepypasta Universe. Jeff will enter this world and encounter other Horrors such as Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Sally, Jane The Killer, Hoody and Masky, and more as they blend into the human society to not only torture humans lives but hunt down themselves in a battle of horrors and humans with secrets looming..
1. A New World

**Heyoh Noodles! This a horror story that follows famous Creepyasta Jeff the Killer! Note some scenes may be too graphic for a younger audience and the story contains strong themes of violence and sexual aspects. Swearing is also used in this story. May be rated M in future installments.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE WELL KNOWN CREEPYPASTA CHARACTERS. CREATION OF SOME CHARACTERS GO TO OTHER AUTHORS! BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS ARE OF MY OWN CREATION! THIS IS A FANFICITON FOR CREEPYPASTA.**

**Enjoy :D!**

The night had come and approached as easily as the sun had abandoned its light from a small urban neighborhood. Dark clouds swirled up in the sky with flashes of lightning piercing the Heavens and striking down the Earth. The wind howled and screeched as the trees dance in its terrifying winds that picked up and slowed down and then picked up once more. Not a single soul was outside as none would dare challenge the relentless forces of nature that brewed outside under the horrendous night sky. All except a single woman who dared to rush home one night after getting caught in traffic. She stormed to her front porch and knocked on the door repeatedly. She was tired, cold, and desperately just wanted to get some sleep. She waited for her husband to come to the door and she turned around to look around her front yard. Then…she saw something. Something she couldn't quite make out what it was. There covered by a wall of trees and a blockage of bushes she thought someone was there watching her…and smiling. She peered into the darkness to see if she truly saw what she saw or was her mind simply playing tricks on her? She saw nothing anymore and blamed the darkness for tempting her mind into trickery. Her husband finally came to the door and opened to let his wife in who quickly went inside.

They were a normal middle class family, the Andersons were, who recent moved to this neighborhood a few months ago. They have two children, a boy and a girl, and a newborn baby boy. They were a happy, normal family who were considered honest and good people. The mother settled in with her family at the dinner table after she cooked a warm meal for her whole family. All was going peacefully until she noticed the dread filled look in her daughter's eyes, the dark ring around her eyes, and the devoid of reality that surrounded her.

"Honey, Sarah, what is wrong honey? You look so tired…have you not been getting enough sleep?" Her mother asked her daughter whose hands were shaky, sweaty, and her body looked nerve wrecking.

Sarah's voice came out like the words were scrapped against sandpaper as she said, "Mommy, I…don't think I'm alone at night."

Her family all stopped as they looked at her with confusion on their faces. It was clear to everyone that she always slept in the same room as her brother.

"Well, Sarah…you do sleep with your brother so of course you aren't alone…"

"No, Mommy, I think…there is someone else at night with me. Just…watching me…staring at me…talking to me…telling me to…go…to..sleep. I'm too scared to move from my covers…too afraid to go to sleep…mommy…he's watching me! Just…watching me!" Sarah turned to her mother with horror in her eyes. Her eyes wide and big as her lips trembled with every word she spoke. Her father quickly went over to hold his daughter carefully in her arms as the father looked his wife in the eyes. The mother knew not what to make of such a spectacle as she is away from home most days. However, now that her daughter has brought this up she shouldn't sake that feeling from before. They all began to feel like they were being watched…and they all just wanted to get some sleep.

That night Sarah slept with her parents in their room with the baby and their other son sleeping still in his own room. The wind was still howling outside and the storm rages on with its assault. The mother couldn't sleep and she kept a lamp on her nightstand on to serve as a single light as she read one of her novels. She felt that feeling…creeping up on her…as if it was outside the window looking at her now! But…when she turned to the window to see if anyone…or anything was there she saw nothing. The feeling got worse as the night went on and it was getting quite late. She had work in the morning and she needed to head to sleep eventually. She closed her book and set it on the nightstand before she reached for the cord of her lamp to turn it off.

Then the lights went off on their own accord. Her hand retreated back to her body as she the suddenness of the lights going off shocked her. She then gained a small amount of courage to test if the power went out and sure enough as luck would have it they did. The lamp wouldn't turn back on and she then heard a weird tapping noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

It sounded like someone was hitting the walls with a metal object.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The mother quickly woke her husband who was holding Sarah and his eyes darted open. The mother informed him of what had happened and the noise she was hearing. They heard the noise once more.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The father rose from the bed and told his wife to stay here while he goes to check it out. He got off the bed and walked through the darkness of their room to the closet where he pulled out a metal box that had a pistol in it. He loaded some bullets into the gun and coked it back before he told his wife everything would be okay. He then slowly reached out for the doorknob and just so quietly turned the knob and gently peered through the crack of the door and saw the hallway was clear. He left the room to go check on the baby and his son.

The mother felt safer now that her husband was going to check on the house. But just then her daughter awoke panting as her wide tired eyes scanned the room. Her mother tried to calm her down and tell her that her father is taking care of things but Sarah panicked.

"He's here…he's here for us Mommy. He's going to kill us all…one by one…he said…it would be all right. He would make me beautiful mommy…he would make us all of us beautiful with smiles on our faces…" The girl then smiled as she began laughing eerily to herself. It was obvious that her daughter had been driven mad! Her mother tried to shake her out of it when she suddenly heard gun shots within the house and her husband cursing loudly.

"What the Hell are you doing here? Get out of you dammed demon!" She heard be shouted in the house, perhaps downstairs, as she then heard the baby begin to cry. Her mother quickly abandoned her child and went into the next room to check up on the baby that was crying in its crib. Then her other son came into the room terrified and asking his mother what was going on. The mother told him it was going to be okay and then told him to stay with his sister and make sure she's safe. The boy complied and left the room leaving the mother to quickly grab her baby and hold him in her arms tightly. She promised out loud to protect her family but then she heard laughter. Horrible laughter that shook her spine and riddled her core in fear.

"Hahahaha, why are you awake Veronica? Why do cling to the thing that you really don't want to protect? You really want to save yourself…don't you? Come now…why don't you just go to your room? Return to your bed…and go to sleep?" She heard a leathery voice speak to her. She was so scared that her body was shaking and every sense in her body was warning her of the danger behind her. But she had to see what it was; she had no choice but to face it. She slowly turned around while holding her crying baby to see what the voice was. She almost dropped her baby to the ground when her eyes met the horror before her.

There stood just a mere boy, a mere boy who looked like a monster straight out of the darkest pits of Hell. The boy had singed black shoulder length hair and pure white pale skin. The boy had a large bloody red smile on his face with cuts extended his smile up to his cheeks in a permanent smile. The boy didn't blink at her, not once, not even for a minute of looking at the other as his eyelids were also irreversibly burned off leaving pure white eyes with a single black dot in the center of them. He wore a white hoodie that was covered in blood with black dress pants and black dress shoes. And in one hand…was a blood covered kitchen knife and in the other was the head of her husband! The mother's screams could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood and someone who heard the scream consequently had called the cops.

The boy continued to laugh as his head titled to the side, that smile on his face that never went away, and the decapitated head being proof of this boy's insanity and evil. The mother backed up to a corner of the room while still holding her baby for dear life. The boy then brought his knife up to his mouth and licked the blade, leaving a thing red cut on his tongue as he bent over slightly.

"Ah…you have such a beautiful family Veronica. They are all so beautiful! Beautiful! The light in their eyes, the smiles on their faces, and the allure of their innocence all gives the feeling in me such a rush. The feeling is out of control…it wants this…it needs this. It needs to cause pain…to make the world beautiful! So beautiful! Hahaha!" The boy laughed out loud again that wicked laugh that made the mother's baby cry even louder. Its wails caused the monstrous boy to stop laughing and his cruel eyes darted to the baby.

"Oh…hush little one I know, I know. You want to be beautiful soon! Yes! Don't worry…just go to sleep…go to sleep…and I will make everyone beautiful quickly!" The boy then took slow single steps to the mother as his body wavered from side to side as he hunchbacked his way to her and pointed his bloody knife at the mother and child.

"N-no…no! Stay away! Stay the Hell away! Don't hurt us please! We won't do anything! We don't want to hurt you! Please for the love of God, leave us alone!" She cried out as the boy approached her and put the knife in his hands to her cheeks. He drew invisible lines of a smile using the flat end of his blade on her face, peering into his victim's eyes with content and joy. He saw the light in her eyes dim as her eyes were captured by his own.

"Who…are…you?" The woman asked her assailant.

"Me? I am beauty. I am pain. I am misery. But I suppose I could tell you that I was once Jeff…but now I'm the more beautiful Jeff. Now…go…to…sleep…" The boy then sliced the neck of the woman and let her choke on her own blood as a muffled up scream filled the house. Cops arrived on the scene all too late to see what had happened. The house was lit on fire and firefighters were called to the scene to put out the fire that spewed forth. Then the cops had reported that once they could get inside they saw a whole family was massacred. The family's faces all had smiled carved into them and they each of them were covered in bleach and burned. The oldest son had a giant red cavity in his chest with his organs ripped out. The father had his cut off and it was lazily placed on his body with the baby dismembered into pieces, and the mother and daughter was wearing elegant dresses that by the signs of bloody hands on them were put on them. There was a note left by the killer that the cops recognized from earlier cases of murders just like this. A note that said, "_Go To Sleep….-Jeff The Killer"_ in blood.

Jeff had escaped the cops and was basking in the joy of his most recent kill. The feel of his hands when he tore out theheart of the oldest son, the smooth cut that that went through the foolish father who tried to kill him and the beautiful looks they all had on their faces! He moved his knife in front of his face to admire his own grotesque appearance which he dubbed beauty. Jeff only wished to share his beauty with the rest of the world and true beauty lies only in pain…only in death…only in suffering and terror can one truly be beautiful.

It had been only a year since Jeff had begun his killing spree. One by one, family by family, and murder by murder Jeff has stormed through this side of the country killing…murdering…making the world beautiful slowly. Jeff was on his way through the dark forest and perhaps he would stumble upon another civilized area with more people he could make beautiful. He tosses the knife in his hand up and caught as it came back down as he whistled an eerie tune to himself. Jeff noticed the darkness around him that invited him deeper into the forest. Being one with the darkness allows for him to see things he couldn't see before when his eyes could be closed. People fear the unknown but now he is that unknown. The terror in the dark, the thing that goes bump in the night, the sudden flash of movement through the dark corridors of the night, and the worst of one's imagination.

He had nothing to fear, nothing to stop him from him killing. However, Jeff felt a presence behind him and he assumed that it must have been a cop that managed to track him into the forest. He was slightly impressed but he was focused more on that "feeling" that guided his moves. That powerful feeling in his body that developed a year ago that made him want to inflict pain, fueled his desire for beauty, and broke what was left of his sanity. Actually, to be more precise, it was the strongest feeling in the world that dominated Jeff's mind. It was going rampant now and telling Jeff to go to sleep as Jeff felt excited by whoever his next victim was going to be. He twirled the knife he was oh so familiar with and held it backhanded as he turned and rushed the figure that was behind him. The rush he got from the adrenaline of being able to feel more blood on his hands! He was going to make this person beautiful…! But his attack was stopped! By a human? No this person wasn't human at all Jeff noticed.

There stood before him holding his knife within her hands was a woman. Or at least he thought was a woman in a black cloak that concealed parts of her body. She was taller than Jeff but a few feet and had a well endowed curvaceous body. Her skin was a shiny bright white that revered in the moon light. She wore some metallic headband with symbols along its band on her forehead. The woman's hands are feet were out and her nails were painted a deep violet. Her most notable feature were here bright purple glowing eyes and bright purple lips that Jeff felt himself wanting to see this woman smile more and more…

"Jeff the Killer I suppose? It is quite an honor to meet you. You are a well known Horror in this side of the human world now. I congratulate you on making this far young one," The woman said as Jeff pulled away his knife and slid back on the dirt of the ground. The woman appeared as if she wanted to say more but Jeff with his head facing the ground then began to laugh wickedly as he held his other hand to his face as he laughed. The woman stopped and simply stared at Jeff silently. Jeff laughed as he felt his desires grow, his glorious desires to kill was so intense right now! What was this feeling he was getting from this woman? Why did she excite him so? There was something vibrant about the woman about that was so alluring, and so enchanting that she was practically beckoning his knife to be plunged into her heart. His blade to carve a beautiful smile on her face to stay there eternally! He didn't care for why the woman was speaking to him or what she wanted. He only wanted to make her face the world with beauty!

He pounced the woman with his eternal smile on his face and attempted to slice her again. The woman put her hand up again and created a purple barrier that blocked all of Jeff's attacks that couldn't break through. He didn't even think to question the phenomenon as he then disappeared from the woman's sights! She was surprised and caught off guard when Jeff then reappeared at her back to deal a finishing blow to her vitals on her neck. However, just as Jeff was to deal the blow silver chains with skulls on them shot up from the ground and restrained Jeff's arms and legs! He dropped his knife as the chains wrapped around his body and forced him on his knees. Jeff even with his above human level strength couldn't break free from these chains.

"Fuck! Let me go…! Let me go you damn Bitch! Let me go…I will make you beautiful! Hahahahah!" Jeff said his eyes peered into the woman's and he expected fear to be shown on her expression but there were no emotions on her face. She then bent down in front of Jeff and forced Jeff to look up to her.

"Yes…you are a Horror that seeks beauty in this world. Your desires to inflict pain on others are truly astounding. I even sense an air of the super natural slowly beginning to find its way into your black heart. Eventually you will no longer be human I suppose. How long have you went without sleep young Horror? It's a rare skill to be able to go days without sleep…and without your eyelids you would physically die to the lack of energy your body cannot make," The woman said as she peered into Jeff's white burned eyes.

"Ha? Sleep? I haven't slept in a whole year Bitch…! But I am always a sleep…the world is a dream…my dream! A beautiful dream! And you will soon be a part of it once I break free from these chains and kill you!" Jeff screamed to the woman who continued to examine Jeff without a care in the world.

"I see…and you seemed quite skilled with this knife of yours," the woman said as she picked up the knife and examined it, "Yes…an interesting Horror indeed with some potential." She then looked at Jeff and for the first time she grew a smirk on her face. Jeff would normally find a woman's smile a trigger for his feeling but instead he felt something off about this woman's smile. Something didn't sit right with even a psycho such as himself as this woman's smile didn't seem human at all. The woman then stood up from the ground and tossed the knife in front of Jeff. She rolled back the sleeve of her left arm to reveal a number of black tattoos that covered her arm Jeff recognized as black magic and Satanic symbols.

"Well Jeff the Killer…I will grant you the greatest pleasure for a Horror such as yourself. A gift. You feel it from me don't you? This life energy that fills my very being? Yes I can tell you do by the look on your face. Your desires are spewing out of control as all Horrors do with this body of mine. I am Madam Raven, the siren of Horrors. I am here to guide you to a place in our world that is both a part of reality and separate from it. A world where supernatural that governs the real world's principles reigns supreme. I will show you a place that has humans that will satisfy your desires and serve as a catalyst for your never ending conquest to make the world beautiful in your image. In this world are lives that are better than the ones here by far…these humans are nothing in compare to the ones of this new world. Each of them…carrying the very feeling that you sense from me now," Madam Raven said to Jeff who even though he was smiling looked like he was even happier.

"Vibrant Humans? A world separate from this one? I have no idea what you're talking about woman, and I truly don't care. But the feeling in my body won't go away! It needs to be satisfied! If what you're saying is…I can always have this feeling…this passionate feeling of beauty that will never end…then I must do it. This feeling…it longs for whatever you got lady! Sign me up!" Jeff exclaimed ecstatically and the woman's smile grew with lust.

"Very well young Horror, I will grant you access to this piece of the world. However, I must first inform you of some things. This world is very much the same as ours but different in any ways. You will encounter things that may defy all sense of logic just as much as you do. Things that might even frighten you….but there you will find the humans that like livestock have been herded up for Horrors' enjoyment. There are rules preceding this world that I should also mention to you…"

"Who cares about the Fucking rules? Fuck you rules Bitch! Just take me there! Take me…there! Otherwise…go to…sleep!" He shouted as the woman simply snickered. Truly, she found this Horror to be a unique one but she wondered if his rashness would end up throwing himself into situations he cannot handle. Even Horrors can feel fear but she wonders what this Horror, Jeff the Killer, will achieve in this world.

"Hmph, very well Jeff the Killer. I will be sure to observe you carefully with a watchful eye to ensure you don't break any rules. When you wish to hear them…all you have to do is aid a little birdy and I will appear before you. Now…in order to enter this world…I must bestow to you a Horror's first fear. I apologize…for your new _unsightly _appearance," she said as she walked up to Jeff and held his face with both of her hands. Her eyes glowed brighter than before and Jeff felt a power surge through his face and burn him from under his burnt skin.

Jeff's head pointed to the sky as his eyes and opened mouth shot out purple beams of energy as his body was consumed by Madam Raven's power. He felt his face healing slowly and retracting to normal, his hair turned from its once burnt black to its original brunette hair, his burnt skin went back to his healthy and human flesh, his eyelids grew back with his eyes returning to a bright blue, and even his white hoodie and clothes was washed away of any trace of blood. Jeff then felt dizzy as the chains that held him in place released him and he nearly fell face first in the dirty but he held himself above the ground. That's when he noticed the skin on his hands and held them up to his face in and front of Madam Raven who smiled at him.

"Welcome back Jeffrey. How does it feel to be a normal human again?" She said with a wicked smile as she conjured up a purple framed mirror and held it front of Jeff's face. He saw within the mirror his own reflection that was truly unsightly, ugly, hideous, and grotesque beyond measures. He had the face he had before he was burned in that fire, before he discovered the joy of killing, and the ecstasy of it all. He was a regular looking human boy again and he now knew what Madam Raven meant by a Horror's first fear. To be the very thing that the Horror seeks out to torture and meddle with, a human being of all the ridiculous things! How filthy he felt to be in such a revolting form that Jeff felt like puking up his insides and desperately wished to carve into his own flesh!

Jeff was enraged by this and quickly went for his knife that he planned to use to carve into her body but Madam Raven with a flick of her wrist sent chains out from behind Jeff that restricted his movements once again but he was still standing.

"Damn you Bitch! What did you do to my face? What did you do to me? You made me hideous…you made me ugly once again!" Jeff screamed to her in rage. Madam Raven laughed as she walked up to Jeff and showed him the mirror again. This time the reflection showed Jeff the appearance he had moments before but he felt his face was still human! His carved in smile wasn't on his face anymore!

"You see Jeff…you appear human to the likes of other humans now but you still aren't entirely human. I have given you the ability to blend into human society that you will now inhabit. One of the rules of this world is that you must be a part of it and play a role in it as the human you once were. There are multiple reasons for this…but for now you must go back to being a human fourteen year old by day…and assume the guise of Jeff the Killer by night. Your transformation will occur naturally like that at the strike of midnight and return to human by dawn…though there may be exceptions where you may return to your normal guise even in the basking light of the sun," Madam Raven said as she pointed out the sun that was rising off of the horizon.

"Why…the Hell do I have to look human? If my goal is to make them beautiful then I don't need to look like this! My old face is useless to me! And play a role in society? You mean integrate back into school and meddle with those hideous humans? Preposterous! I would rather be burned again in a fire of bleach!" Jeff said in a fury as his now human face demonstrated his feelings naturally on his face again. The feeling of showing anger...rage…such gross emotions were on his face again. He already missed his once alluring smile which revealed genuine grief on his face.

"You must follow this absolute rule as all Horrors who enter this world must follow as well Jeff. It is the very nature of this world that dictates that it be so. This world as I mentioned is different and you will find that this rule could very well save your life…humans are not the only souls we want you to obtain for us," Madam Raven said with a snicker as Jeff caught on to what she was saying. However a portal of darkness swirled around Jeff as the chains slowly brought him into its depths.

"Hey…! Hey…! What the Hell is this? What are you talking about Horrors? What do you mean souls? Answer me woman!" Jeff yelled at Madam Raven who turned and began to walk off in search of another Horror. She turned her head back with that womanly smile on her face.

"Enjoy the new world Jeff the Killer…it will truly be a _nightmare_," she said as Jeff was consumed by the darkness. He fell deeper into the darkness that swallowed him whole until the last thing Jeff saw Madam Raven disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

When Jeff came to he awoke in a warm comfortable bed with the covers on top of him. He felt like he had been a sleep? Now that was something he had done in a very long time. When his eyelids were burned off he went the entire day without sleep and now his body slept again so easily. He then suddenly peered into the room around him to see he was in a place that was completely unfamiliar to him. The room felt warm and homely as if it was fit for a human of who was full of themselves. Full of a joy and happiness that welcomed normal people into it's safe grasp. Jeff felt sickened by the sight of such a room and felt he must have stayed the night in the house of his most recent murder but the house did look different. He removed the covers from his body and saw himself in his usual clothes but the blood was gone. He panicked as what happened to him last night flashed back into his mind. He saw a tall mirror across the room next to window where the light illuminated the room. He ran over to it and saw his form as Jeff the Killer reflected in the mirror, pale skin and black hair. Yet when he looked down at his hands they did not match the mirror. It would seem his true appearance is reflected in mirrors by some form of black magic.

"So it wasn't a dream…then I must be in that new world this woman spoke of. Well…this form is revolting but it seems if what the woman said was true then I can only be beautiful at Midnight until dawn. Not a lot of time…dammit all! That Bitch will suffer…madam Raven will be one of the people I will surely make beautiful…but…" Jeff smiled a normal boy's smile but was in reality a sadistic smile in nature. He looked out the window and saw his favorite toys meddling about in this new world. He saw a small neighborhood with bright happy children riding their bikes in the street, men or fathers mowing their lawn, and women or mothers attending to small chat with one another. All of them human and all of them were itching at the feeling in his chest to inflict pain on to others. That vibrant energy that he sensed before! He felt it even from here and all around him! It felt good…it felt amazing.

"Even if I must assume this form…when night falls…everyone will go…to…sleep," Jeff said with a sadistic smile as he drew the Knife that was in his pocket and licked the sharpness of it. "Everyone…will know the name of Jeff the Killer…" He said to himself before he heard the door open behind him. Jeff quickly turned around and pointed the knife at the door and there he saw a girl standing there holding a plate of cookies…and milk?

The girl was young, perhaps around Jeff's age or a bit younger. She had light brown hair with two long braids on her shoulders. She wore a pink dress with pink flowers on it and pink heels. But what truly caught Jeff's attention was the light in her bright blue eyes, her shining white complexion, and her pink lips. Oh how a smile would fit her so well Jeff thought. It would seem this poor girl would be his very first victim to commend his entrance into this world. Jeff slowly approached the girl knife in hand and held its grip tightly. The girl stared at him and slowly backed away with a look of fear in her eyes. She must have begun to panic as she tried to explain what was going on to Jeff.

"Oh…Mister! I'm sorry! I'm not a dangerous person or anything! I-I found you on the side of the street unconscious so umm…I decided to take you in! You looked like you haven't slept in days and I thought you needed rest and…" The girl sputtered her words quickly in an attempt to save herself. Jeff didn't care for anything she had to say. Jeff began to laugh maliciously as a grin stretches on his face from side to the other. His eyes big and wide as they stared at his target and image multiple ways to make her beautiful in the most painful ways possible.

"Oh…you're so kind for helping out a stranger…that kindness makes you so beautiful madam…it's that kind of beauty that I especially like. The innocent people like you who help others for the goodness of your heart with nothing in return…isn't that simply unfair? To not get anything in return for such kindness? You deserve so much more…" Jeff said as the girl was backed up against the wall of the bedroom. She considered running to the door but seeing Jeff made her think she couldn't outrun him. Her body had already submitted to Jeff's intimidating presence. Her eyes darted up from the floor as her hands shook and she struggled to hold up the plate of food and drink she oh so kindly wished to offer her guest. She was definitely afraid but she was also captivated by what Jeff was telling her. The word beautiful isn't a word she gets often if not at all by anyone else. That word sat in her mind and stayed there as Jeff stood in front of her and held his knife to her neck.

"W-what…what are you going to do to me?" The girl asked in her trembling voice. Jeff laughed once again as he slowly moved the blade up her neck and then placed it gently on her lips. The blade split between both of their expressions that looked at the other.

"I'm going to make you beautiful, more beautiful than you already are….now…go..to…sleep!" Jeff exclaimed with a psychotic smile as he stabbed the girl in her lower left torso and moved the blade around in her body, turning it left and right just to hear the girl scream in agony. She had dropped the plate she held to the ground and the cup of milk came spilling out onto the floor. Jeff loved the dazzling sounds this girl made as she screamed such a beautiful melody in his ears. He felt it; this human girl had that vibrant feeling that excited his own feelings! This is what he wanted! What he yearned for ever since he met Madam Raven! To kill a fresh human that contains this ecstatic feeling!

"Hahahaha!" Jeff laughed maniacally as he then savagely stabbed the girl several times in her body leaving scissions and lashes all throughout her flesh and deep gashing wounds which leaked out blood quickly from under her dress as the lights in her eye slowly faded away and she slid down the wall as her body's life force poured out of her. Still being stabbed by Jeff her body collapsed on the floor lifeless. Jeff finally managed to pull himself off the girl and take a step back at his work.

He snickered, "What a 'holy' girl indeed. Now…let's make you beautiful with a nice…big…smile…" Jeff said to the now lifeless girl as he placed the knife to her cheek and was about to cut a smile into her when Jeff heard someone calling out what he assumed was this girl's name.

"Avelina? Avelina are you okay? I heard screaming did something happen? We can't have the people out here spooked now…Avelina?" Jeff didn't even consider the fact there may be other people in the house and surely forgot about any outside. The kill was just so good that he engrossed himself in it completely. He had nearly forgotten he is a professional killer, no he could never forget who he was. What he had forgotten was how he should go about killing. Jeff decided that everyone in this house would be his victim. He walked out the door with his bloody knife in hand and down a hallway until he saw the top of a wooden staircase that led downstairs. He leaned up against a wall beside it and looked down the stairs carefully to see a woman who looked very similar to the girl he just killed. Jeff assumed she was related to the girl and quite possibly his mother. She stood impatiently and was about to come up the stairs. Jeff felt that energy coming from this woman too as she slowly crept up the stairs, half scared of what was going on. Poor human Jeff thought as he suddenly jumped out of his hiding spot and leaped from the top of the stairs with his knife being held in both hands and plunged his blade deep into her heart and blood spewed onto his white hoodie and dirtied it again with blood but to him he was getting back into his old habits. The woman didn't even get to let out a scream as her eye slowly looked at the knife in her chest and her body grew colder.

Jeff put a finger up to his lips and shushed her as he kept a wide smile on his face. She died a second later and Jeff with ease removed his knife from her body. Jeff saw the lifeless expression on her face and felt himself be renewed. Killing the daughter and mother made him feel so alive! It felt much so much better than before! He needed more! So much more energy! He searched the house frantically for more lives to take but there was none however Jeff recalled the mother mentioning…_guests._ That's when he entered the living room and looked out a window to see something quite amusing to him. A birthday party was taking place in the backyard for an "Avelina Mokas" as the sign above a party table said and look at that she just turned thirteen.

"Awh, happy birthday Avelina," Jeff muttered to himself as he thought about his first precious kill in this world. He then thought that surely today must have been a special today for him as well as he saw around twenty children outside that were at sitting at decorated table patiently with birthday cone hats on. They must have been waiting for the birthday girl to return so patiently and he noticed some parents were there watching the event. They all looked concerned as they knew better that there might be some danger. Oh and how right they all were! They should be afraid for every single one of them would perish the same fate as the birthday girl. Jeff did think that his face now though would easily be recognized if one of them escaped. Jeff's other face would surely have the cops thinking whoever reported him was going crazy but this face makes things more believable. So he must kill everyone…it was merely necessary. And so many fresh…vigorous human beings right in front of him must perish. Jeff found the kitchen and searched its drawers for another large kitchen knife. He took and held it in his free hand as he now had two knives to use as weapons.

"Double the weapons…double the killing right?" Jeff said as he smiled at both of his blades. He then decided to get to work as he stepped outside from the back of the kitchen to the backyard. Everyone was in consternation when they saw Jeff's bloody appearance. The kids screamed in terror along with some women as they all tried to escape but the yard was luckily fenced. The agony of it all as the whole scene unfolded in flashes as Jeff one by one massacred everyone at the party. One by one they all went to sleep in Jeff's beautiful image. The cops surely arrived on scene to report for the first time an unusual killing that they have never seen before. People mutilated, burned, and all with smiles on their face on the day of a young girl's birthday.

Later that day Jeff was relaxing in a tree on a hill and he sat on one of its branches casually. He was a good distance from the town he found himself in and had a good view of the whole city from where he was. Jeff whistled that same eerie tune as he tossed his knife into the air and caught it again.

"Now this is a world I can get used to…I never felt as alive as I did at that party. Those kills were fresh…so very fresh. It was so refreshing," Jeff said with a laugh. Yes, that's what Jeff used to describe this feeling. He felt so much more alive even though he is practically a dead man. How ironic Jeff thought it was a birthday party of all things. Last time he went to a birthday party he was attacked by some punk bullies and nearly burned to death. Good times he thought, good freaking times.

He then felt a familiar presence appear at the tree's trunk and from the lively feeling knew who it was already.

"Enjoying yourself…? Jeff the Killer?" Madam Raven beckoned of Jeff from the bottom of the tree. True to her name she appeared with a flock of ravens that then flew up into the bright sky. There was still plenty of hours left in the day it seems. Jeff smirked as he dropped from the tree in front of Madam Raven.

"Enjoying myself? I never felt so alive in my life! This world has some damn good people for sure. I must say their modesty and humility is also a nice welcome. I'm used to people looking at me and running away in fear…but having this face…I easily encountered a very…_beautiful_ situation…" Jeff said as he felt his face. It was this face the girl saw that must have made her think Jeff was some poor innocent boy.

"Hoho…so you see the advantages of having your original face and appearance now Jeff? You can blend into society quite well…though there are consequences as you may have noticed. Be sure….to be weary with your actions. Each one brings greater reward than the last…but also brings an even greater risk. You never who may come out of the shadows…" Madam Raven said as she walked to the edge of the hill and looked out to the town.

"Hmm…it is a bit late but being late on the first day shouldn't be too much of a problem for you," Madam Raven said with a small laugh with her hand covering her mouth. Jeff approached her with a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? Late on the first day for what…?" Jeff asked as Madam Raven pointed to a building in the distance. The building was a high school by the name of Midnight Academy that looked gross to Jeff. Then he realized what this woman was going on about.

"Oh fuck that, I am not going to any damn school! Especially one with a name like that is just practically begging for someone like me to mess it all up!" Jeff said with a bad taste in his mouth. The very thought of having to return to school was a pain to Jeff. Sure he got good grades back in school but who gives a damn now? He's a killer now! Killers don't go to school and attend classes like everyday kids.

"Now Jeff….I said there would be rules to follow. This school isn't like any other schools…here you will learn to grow in ways you never would have imagined before. Meet new people…and integrate into this world as a boy your age would normally do. Once you become a part of this world…hoho…then you will feel more alive in ways you couldn't have possibly imagined. This…I promise you Jeff the Killer," Madam Raven said with a smile before she turned into a flock of ravens that flew out in all directions and left a folder in front of Jeff. Jeff sneered as he reached down to pick up the folder and rummage through its content.

It was an entire folder proving who he was, where he had supposedly come from, and other falsified information about him. Basically it was his ticket into school and it seems he was already enrolled by his alleged mother. Jeff cursed Madam Raven as she must have planned for this not too long after they had met. Jeff couldn't understand why she would want him to go to school. Does she expect him to sit idly by with those filthy rats and not kill them all? Jeff's ultimate goal is to rid the world as of as many people as possible until the number meets his satisfactory and make the world beautiful. And high school is surely one of the worst places that humanity has to offer. He could not tell what Madam Raven expected him to do but it's not like could argue with her. She is a mystery to Jeff and it would seem even he cannot kill her…yet. So for now he hesitantly obliged and decided halfheartedly he needed to go to school. He took one step and then looked down at his bloody clothes. First, he needed to wash this out. Jeffrey "Jeff" Woods was a good boy after all.

He found a nearby lake and washed his clothes to get the blood stains that were still fresh out. The clear water was sullied by the blood and Jeff looked at himself in the bloody water to see the reflection of his other self which was obscured by what he saw in the water as the face he bore now. His face was seemingly split in two with his "normal" human face and his other "beautiful" face. He got most of the stains out and somewhat of the smell but he didn't care so much. Madam Raven should've given him a change of clothes if she wanted him to go to school so badly. Then Jeff saw a kid riding his bike nearby that looked like his clothes would fit Jeff well, a light blue hoodie and blue jeans. He even stopped his bike in front of Jeff from across the water when he saw the blood in it. The boy stared at Jeff and Jeff stared blankly back at him. Jeff then smiled at the boy who shivered in fear.

An hour later Jeff found himself wearing new clothes and stuck in one of his worst nightmares, a nightmare he would even wish for any victims to have in their sleep. High school, Midnight Academy to be exact and boy did it resemble any other school. Everything was normal about this school from its clean hallways to its teachers to staff down to the scum faced students. They all gave Jeff looks when they saw him and Jeff felt their gazes. Jeff didn't necessarily carry about him an air of friendliness. They all felt a sense of fear from Jeff while Jeff only felt the anguish of not being able to slit any of their throats. He was a psychotic killer yes, but not a dumb one. There were far too many witnesses here and too many people that he wondered if he could take a large group on if they attacked. They aren't like a part with mostly children and a few adults. Jeff also noticed there were quite a few SRO officers on the school premise. One for each section of the school it seems, why so much security? The guns strapped to their waists discouraged Jeff from taking any actions. He took note of their placements in the school and decided that if he wanted to make this school one of his targets then he should be careful. However, he must now first go through a new kids' Hell. Introduction.

"Attention class! We have a new student today! His name is Jeffrey Woods. Welcome him and be kind to him," Jeff's new teacher Ms. Belladonna said to Jeff. She was a tall woman with a dark gothic style of clothing from her black dress and black lip gloss that covered her lips, her pale skin that made her appear as if she was a corpse, and her womanly stature and power. Jeff felt her brimming with that energy along with all the fresh faces in the class that looked at him. Every single one of them "fuckers" judging Jeff at first sight and most likely forming bad opinions of him.

"He just transferred in from…New Jersey! Oh we don't get many students that far away from here!" Ms. Belladonna proclaimed with a smile.

"I would certainly hope you wouldn't, it's a trashy place," Jeff mumbled to himself.

"Now this is Algebra Jeffrey. This is everyone's first time taking a high school level math class so don't worry if you cannot do the work immediately. Take a seat in row seven…in the fourth seat down please," she said to Jeff who quietly went to the seat as instructed and sat down without looking at anyone around him. He simply put his head on his desk and reached into his pocket to feel the knife he kept in it. Oh how comforting he felt to be able to touch the blade in his hands. It reassured him that any moment he felt like this was all bullshit which was sure to be soon he could go wild. He managed to escape the cops for a year, this world's cops surely couldn't be any better.

A moment later the teach did a roll call for attendance and called for everyone's names on a list. Jeff then noticed the seat beside him was empty and it was the seat the teacher was about to call next as she went in order from right to left. Then Jeff heard a name he heard earlier today as the teacher called out for an Avelina Mokas. Jeff's eyes widened as his mind flashed back to the kill this morning, his firs kill in this world. Oh how ironic it all was.

A student raised her hand and told the teacher Avelina's birthday today and so she was having a party today with her family members. Jeff thought to himself, "Yeah…she _was_ having a party. Right now that girl and her whole family have joined my beautiful world…and slowly all of you fuckers will join it too. It's only a matter of time…" Then there was a knock on the door. One couldn't simply open the door as there were apparently security locks on the door that allowed the door to only be opened by a key or from the inside. A student volunteered to open the door and her face was awe struck by what she saw. Everyone was surprised when they saw Avelina herself step in wearing a white sweater and a light brown skirt with brown boots and bandages galore all over her body. There was a Band-Aid on her left cheek with her arms and legs covered in white bandages and to top it all off she walked with a bright smile on her face as she carried her binders and books in her arms.

Jeff was caught completely off guard when he saw that girl walk in. How the heck was she standing right before his very eyes? How was she able to keep that smile on her face? Why…of all things…was she smiling? Did Jeff not kill her entire family and close loved ones? Who could put a smile on their face after something like that happened on their birthday of all things?

"Oh Avelina? You're here today? It's not like you to be late but…why are you here? I thought you were out celebrating your birthday at home today?" Ms. Belladonna asked her. The girl simply smiled at her with a peppiness that made Jeff angry. He fumbled around with the knife in his pocket more and more as his eyes never left her.

"Oh well it would seem my birthday was cancelled all of a sudden so I decided to come to school today. I hope my tardiness won't be a problem Ms. Belladonna," she said with a bow.

"What the Hell is that? Cancelled? Bitch your family is dead…I killed them all…I just murdered them! I made them beautiful…so why is it that you dare act in such a hideous way? Where is that gorgeous fear…? That loving embrace of terror that accompanies a true smile?" Jeff had left a laceration on his thumb from the knife in his pocket.

The teacher then told Avelina it was fine and she could take her seat next to the new student and asked Avelina to be nice to him. Avelina then turned to see this new student and her eyes widened when she saw Jeff sitting there. Jeff then assumed it was all over for high school life and he was thankful it was. She would scream out loud from seeing Jeff and reveal what happened this morning. The class would all then look at him in fear as Jeff would then quickly begin his rampage throughout the class and school perhaps. But…she didn't say anything at all. She kept her head down with her eyes glancing over to Jeff as she walked over to her desk beside him and sat down quietly. She then quickly plopped her Algebra book on the table and opened it as instructed by the teacher. She took a deep breath and courageously looked over to see Jeff staring at her with big murder eyes.

She tried to ignore Jeff of all things and this continued to fuel his frustration and annoyance with this girl. He leaned over with his head tilted to side and whispered in her ear, "So…tell me…how does a thirteen year old girl come in to class…alive…after being stabbed multiple times…? Smiling like the birthday girl she was even when everyone who attended her party was killed…by the person she is sitting next to right now?"

Avelina then felt her chest rise and fall as she slowly looked over to Jeff with her lips puckered. Her body trembled as she tried to speak to Jeff in her girlish soft voice.

"Um…w-well…they weren't really my family. They were my foster family you see…and I was adopted into the family. I wasn't related to any of them…so it's fine! Don't worry about it! I'll be moved to a new family I suppose so don't be concerned about it," she said with a small smile to Jeff with the heat rising in her cheeks. Now Jeff was feeling slightly terrified by this girl. How inhumane does one have to be to not even feel any remorse or sadness at such a loss?

"Don't…worry about it? Me? Who the Hell do you think I am Avelina Mokas? Don't Fuck with me!" Jeff exclaimed into her ear but still in a whispering tone. Avelina trembled as each word Jeff spoke into her ear shook her more and more. "How the Hell are you alive…? No, I am sure you were dead. But I guess I got a little bit sloppy I suppose…I should be asking why you aren't afraid of me? Why do you sit here so calmly next to the murderer of your foster family? Why don't you scream?"

"W-well," she began, "I just figured…that's life you know! You can't go throughout life without losing something! So…I just go with the flow and…I wouldn't want to scream or tell anyone who you are. You might just kill them…and…to be honest…" She looked at Jeff with a smile on her face as her face turned rosy red. Jeff felt some strange coupled with that smile on her face as she began to breathe more heavily. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she felt genuinely…excited…to be near Jeff. She looked drunk off some screwed up lust that filled her body.

"I want to be the _only _one to feel such pleasure like what you gave me…I don't want anyone else to experience that…glorious feeling that you made me feel. The thrill! The satisfaction that went through my body when you plunged your knife into me! Oh…and I thought I would lose my mind when I saw what you did to all the guests at my party…it was true bliss…I had to restrain myself from touching myself when the cops questioned me…! Do you understand? I think…I might have fallen for you…" Avelina said as she reached out for Jeff's hand. Jeff had no words to express how fucked up this all was. He was dealing with perhaps the most insane masochist he has ever known. And that would make him the sadist that triggered her thirst for more pain.

"Don't you touch me you filthy rat," Jeff said with a frown to the girl, "Who the Hell are you?"

The girl looked at him with a surprised face then smiled and said, "I'm Avelina Mokas. And I guess you could say…I'm a bit…_weird_," she said with an embarrassed giggle. Jeff wasn't going to play around with this psychopath and that is coming from him. HE stood up suddenly and told the teacher that he and Avelina needed to be excused immediately. The teacher looked at him in confusion and asked why but Jeff just told her that Avelina needed to see a nurse and mumbled under his breath a therapist as well. He grabbed her hand which made her heart skip a beat as he dragged her out of class. He stormed through the hallways and went to outside to the back of the school where he threw her against the wall near some trashcans.

He pulled out his knife and held it to the girl's neck holding back his very strong desire to slit her throat. But he held his own desires back when he saw the girl was _enjoying_ this. The look in her eyes that begged for the blade to be cut into her body and the smile on her face. Jeff even saw her hands tremble as they tried to go under her skirt. Was she turned on by this? Jeff became enraged as he shoved her against the brick wall again and held her by the collar of her sweater.

"You listen here you erotic masochist…this is how things work. I am a killer…I kill people. So when I stab you over thirty times in the chest…I expect you to stay…dead. To go…to…sleep! But here you are in front of me…so what does that tell me?" Jeff asked Avelina who didn't have the answer obviously.

"It tells me…I need to…try again…" Jeff said as he was prepared to carve into her face a large smile when the girl quickly spoke up.

"I…don't mind if you kill me…my whole family is already dead. I don't mind dying…and…I want…to. Or rather…I want to join that beautiful world you have in your head…no..wait dammit. I want to help you make that beautiful world a reality…when you called me beautiful…it was my first time. It was also my first time feeling such a rush! That's when I saw it in your eyes…the world you envisioned for me…and it was marvelous…I want to be your slave…I'll do anything…be anything…to make your dreams come true…I know this town better than you do…and I have a place for you to stay…I'll hide you from the cops…I'll cook and clean for you! Just take me!" Avelina said desperately as she clung to Jeff's clothes. Jeff was caught off guard once again by this girl and for the first time in his life felt his desires to kill go away. He no longer had any desire to kill this girl…and rationalized that she may have some use after all even if he truly…didn't want this carnivorous girl on his side.

"…Do whatever the Hell you want…just keep your hands to yourself…you masochist," Jeff said as he walked away from the girl after putting his knife back in his pocket. Avelina felt such a joy when she heard Jeff say that to her and she picked herself up and rushed over to walk by his side.

"Thank you master! Thank you so much…! You won't regret this!" She said happily.

"I already am…" Jeff muttered as he wondered what he was going to do now. His first day in this world was truly an out there experience. His first kill ended up becoming his slave somehow. He wondered if it was Madam Raven's doing that she was alive but Jeff didn't think that was it. This girl lived on her accord…she wanted to live and so she did. Jeff was beginning to understand when Madam Raven used the word Horror to describe him. Jeff realized that he wouldn't the only Horror in this world…and he was just beginning to see what this world has to offer him as a tall slender man with white hair watched Jeff and Avelina from the window of the school building making note of the new Horror in town.


	2. The Bookworm

**Hello everybody! Ladies and Gentleman! And welcome to another chapter of World of Horrors! Let me once again state that I do not take credit for the already well known creepypastas such as Jeff the Killer! However, I should mention there will be quite a couple of creepypastas of my own creation such as Avelina Mokas and another you will soon meet! I hope you enjoy yet another creepy chapter and be sure to leave a review! Warning...Scary Content, Language, Strong Themes, and CREEPYASTA! READ ON NOODLE!  
**

* * *

Jeff and Avelina had walked back to their class with Avelina in high spirits and Jeff was mulling over this change in pace. He couldn't comprehend what was going through his own head when he allowed this girl to be by his side. He should just kill her when he has the chance but there are far too many questions he doesn't know. Jeff is surprised at his own behavior that defies who he is. Why does he even care to know the answer to any questions? Jeff only wishes to satisfy that feeling and fulfill his goals but this girl right next to him Avelina Mokas…she made that feeling null. He lost his desire to kill this girl and do anything to her; the beauty he once saw in her that pulled his blade towards her now pushed him away. That smile on her face, it was ugly. That cheerful look in her eyes that looked at him with both lust and attraction, it was now revolting. What was this girl before him? Jeff thought that they must be similar, beings that aren't entirely human. Horrors. But she didn't feel any much different than a regular human being and Jeff could not compare her to other Horrors besides himself.

When they got their way back to class Ms. Belladonna had asked if they were okay while the rest of the class was talking very loudly and focused on their work. Jeff replied in an annoyed tone, "Hmph, I'm just going to slit some throats and watch the blood drown them later! So yes I suppose all is going to be okay teacher…" He said with a big smile across his face. Ms. Belladonna looked at Jeff in a slight fear at his gruesome response.

Jeff went back to his seat after Avelina looked at Jeff with dreamy eyes and told Ms. Belladonna to her face, "Oh…isn't he so vivid?" She was hopelessly captivated with Jeff as she skipped across the room to her seat. Ms. Belladonna's jaw dropped as she blinked twice and decided she would just try to focus on her work again.

When Avelina sat down next to Jeff she could barely focus on her work as she stared at Jeff. Jeff however was pondering over what exactly was going on in this world. Madam Raven is at the top of his mind of mysteries and Jeff assumed he could connect the pieces back to her somehow. But Jeff wondered more about what she said to him before…about "Horrors" and the gathering of souls. If Jeff thought about this clearly it was obvious that she and whatever group she's a part of are using him. Using him to obtain souls…? So his little fun of killing people benefits them. Well, as if Jeff even cares about what they gain from it but…the idea that he's being used as a tool is something humans would do…and it is that human nature that makes him want to rip the intestines of Madam Raven and anyone else she is working with. Jeff licked his blood parched lips from just thinking about it. Oh the feeling of their insides on his hands and the painting of blood it will leave on his knives thrills him so. However, when he felt this thrill he was only disgusted by a similar feeling he knew Avelina was having.

He could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking and for a thirteen year old girl he truly wondered what the Hell is wrong with her. Jeff could only guess that she was a Horror like he was. Whatever the heck classifies a horror is probably obvious but in Jeff's eyes she seemed normal…on the outside. But the fact remains he killed her…or perhaps he thought he did. He examined the bandages she had on to cover wounds which was proof she didn't heal quickly. That's when Jeff looked around and thought of something, "Why did no one question her injuries? No one at all even bothered to ask why she had all of these bandages…what the Hell?"

Yes, Jeff had just realized the blatant disregard for Avelina. No one here even bothered to question her. They were all perfectly fine with it as if it was nothing. Another thing was from Jeff's experiences he figured if there was a murder of any kind especially on the scale he just did wouldn't the whole town be on alert? School should be cancelled or on lockdown? No…everything was normal...and that was simply not normal. He looked at the expressions of the people around them that showed no care for anything else besides what they were already preoccupied with. Jeff knew then that this world was definitely strange indeed. What was with these humans? Does that energy he is feeling from them have something to do with this?

"Umm…M-master?" Jeff heard Avelina call him and Jeff wasn't sure if he liked being called master but he didn't like having his thoughts interrupted. Jeff had almost forgotten where he was as if it even mattered and looked at Avelina with a wide grin on his face that hurt to smile like he did in his human form but didn't care.

"Oh yes…? What could you possibly want with bothering me woman? Or do you want me to kill you twice in a single day? It would be a record for the both of us," Jeff said to Avelina whose face flushed with joy and embarrassment.

She shied away from him with her knuckle raised to her bottom lip as she tried to speak to him. "Well…it's just that…I was wondering why exactly are you at this school?"

"Hmm! A viable question, but I don't really fucking care to answer! But hey, I have an idea! A question for a question! What…the Hell…are you?" Jeff asked her.

"What…am I? I'm just a girl…a normal human girl…or so I thought," Avelina said as she gazed at her hands. She looked at the front and back of them as if she wasn't sure if her hands were even her own. "I'll admit…I've always been…a little bit different from everyone else. I always loved to get hurt…but…when you stabbed me…it felt so right…and when I saw the light of the afterlife…it was simply pure ecstasy! It moved my body so vibrantly…then when I came to…I realized I was alive. And that glorious sensation was still there but faint…and it was pulling me to you now."

Jeff thought about this for a moment but he couldn't think of what was going on with this girl. But he could understand having a powerful feeling inside that dictates your life. Jeff stopped smiling as he felt his face hurt from smiling so much. He wished for his old face back and wondered when he would feel it again. He then sat his head down and decided he would simply wait for class to end and when it does he will find a place to stay until nightfall…where the true fun awaits. Yes, the night which will cover only his blade as it ventures through the night as he begins his siege on denizens of this town! The night will not protect them…it serves only the wicked! What point is there in caring about the mystics that spread through this world? He must make it beautiful…

Avelina then looked at Jeff and stared at him before asking, "Are you going to go to sleep now?"

Jeff laughed, "I haven't slept in so long… Sleep is for those with bodies that need to rest, and dreams for those with minds need it. My body moves no matter what, and my mind seeks only the nightmares that it wishes to create."

"And…what do those nightmares look like?" Avelina asked to which Jeff simply said back to her. "Beautiful…"

When class ended by the bell all the students were dismissed. Avelina shook Jeff who brushed her off forcefully as he stood up and made his way towards the door while ignoring Ms. Belladonna who was calling out to him. Jeff ignored her and walked right out the door as Avelina turned in two papers from today's assignment. She took the liberty on herself to do both her and Jeff's work. She then told the teacher that Jeff isn't feeling quite well and he is simply going to the bathroom. Ms. Belladonna looked at her awry and told Avelina to tell Jeff that he will need to join a club as per school rules. She then reminded Avelina that she too must join a club of some sort for after school activities. Avelina nodded to this before she walked out the class with Ms. Belladonna staring at her carefully as she left.

Avelina walked out the classroom and looked left and right through the busy halls of students until she saw Jeff not heading to his next class and instead walking to what she remembered was the exit. She panicked as she didn't know if she should follow him or not! He didn't say not to follow her but as she deemed herself Jeff's "slave" then she should stay by his side at all times. She then ran towards Jeff and as she was a few feet away from she crashed into another girl she caught glimpse of before they both went towards the ground. There was a loud crash which made Jeff turn around to see the mess behind him. There were papers with headlines on them spread the ground with a large camera next to a teenage girl.

This teenage girl has long black shoulder length hair with choppy ends and bright blue eyes which were behind the pair of black rimmed glasses she has on. Her skin was fair and she had a slim body with an average sized bust. She was wearing a shirt with an upside down skull with bright blue jeans with holes in it on her knees that was tearing at the end of the pants legs that drooped over her black shoes. She was accessorized with only skull earrings and a single stud on her nose's right nostril.

"Swamp man! Watch where the Hell you're going!" The girl shouted at Avelina who shyly apologized for bumping into her. Avelina then saw the papers on the ground and decided to pick them up for the girl who was only focused on her camera Jeff noticed.

"Dammit! I hope my camera is okay…you're paying for this if you broke it!" She yelled again before she picked it up and stood up with it in her hands. She examined it closely to make sure it wasn't broken as Jeff slowly walked over towards her and Avelina. Jeff was tempted to just stab this girl at the bottom of her spine and slowly make a fine cut through her as he ran her blade up her body but decided against it for the moment.

The girl saw Jeff and gave him an odd look as she noticed Jeff tilt his head and smile at her. Jeff didn't seem to have a sense of when to be the Killer and when to be a student at all. She however ignored him and focused on Avelina who stumbled as she organized all of her papers into a full set of newspapers for her.

"Here you go! I apologize for the trouble I caused you!" Avelina said with a vow before handed the girl the papers. The girl reluctantly took the newspaper from her hands and looked at them. Jeff saw the headlines and read the top, "LIBRARY MURDER /STUDENTS KILLED AT MIDNIGHT ACADEMY" That peaked Jeff's interest highly when he saw the title of the newspaper.

"Hey…Bitch what's the deal with that newspaper?" Jeff asked her as he pointed to the newspaper.

"Hey, fuck you man. The name's Erika so let's get it straight for one thing. And this? It's the school newspaper from the journalism club which I happen to be the captain of and only member not that it matters to you! But I like to vent my life story to people since I'm just a loser like that!" Erika said with strong sarcasm.

"Oh? Is that so? Well…I wonder how a knife would look when it's plunged into your goddam throat and…"

"Jeff! This is great! Perfect timing Erika!" Avelina said cheerfully as she thought this would be quite advantageous to Jeff.

"Oh fuck, you're speaking again…" Jeff said in annoyance, "What are you babbling about Avelina?" Jeff then asked her as Avelina started to explain to Jeff the opportunity that was in front of them.

"Well! Ms. Belladonna said that you and I need to join a club. I have been putting it off since I was busy with my studies but since you now need to join a club I figured now would be the perfect time for us to join one!" Avelina said with a smile.

"Oh really? You thought that all by yourself? How good for you! Now tell me why the Hell do I have to join a club?" Jeff asked while pretending to care.

"School rules dipshit, I'm guessing you two are freshman? This school makes all freshman like you two join a club for whatever reason. And I'm guessing you two want to join the journalism club? I'm brimming with joy," Erika said with a bored look as she put her hand that held the newspaper on her hip.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to put a smile on your face eventually but I don't plan on joining any club," Jeff said to Erika but Avelina then whispered in his ear.

"But Master, think about it! The Journalism club at this school I hear always goes out to investigate the weird paranormal stuff in this town! Since she's the only one in the club then I assume it must be her doing. If we stick with her then we might find out what's with me and any other weird stuff in town! You want to know don't you?" Avelina said to Jeff who saw what Avelina was getting at it. If this girl, Erika, could prove to be of use to him and gathering information for him then that would be perfect. He can simply kill her when she is no longer useful. Jeff and Avelina both then looked at Erika who was losing her patience with the both of them.

"So do you two want to join or not? Otherwise I plan on going back to what I was originally doing…nothing," Erika said with a sigh before Jeff and Avelina looked at the other and then both agreed to join at once.

Erika looked surprised and said, "Really? Holy shit you guys are desperate! Well, welcome to the club. Come to the clubroom in J106 when school is over and then I can do all the registration and what not. You two picked a good day to join I guess. I planned on investigating the recent murder that I wrote about." She then handed the newspaper to Jeff and Avelina who skimmed over it.

The newspaper talked about a recent murder that happened at this very school. A girl was found dead by the student librarian Sonia; her last name blocked out, and was found in a truly gruesome state. The student in question had her eyes taken out; her inside cleaned out, and was left as simply flesh while holding a book. This took place a few days ago and police arrived on scene hours after students heard very violent screaming come from the library after hours in the night. Police had listed it as another mysterious case like numerous others which have occurred in this town by an unidentified murderer or a group of them. However, this was the work of another Horror. The Horror, Bookworm that had taken refuge in the library.

**Do You Like Happy Endings? (STRONG Creepypasta warning!)**

It was late at night for Midnight Academy and there was a storm brewing outside. Students that stayed afterschool for club activities found it difficult to return home in the rain on foot and consequently waited for their parents to come pick them up. One particular girl named Suzy was studying in the library after school. She wasn't a part of any club but was a studious girl. She sat alone in the grandeur of the library on the bottom floor at a table by herself. She would come to the library whenever she could to study on any subject she could and when she wasn't studying liked to read books on fairy tales. She loved reading books and enjoyed then like they were a whole new world for her to enjoy. However, she always noticed something strange when she came to the library and that was its student librarian Sonia.

Often when Suzy was alone and reading a book she would peer at the corner of her eyes to see the small girl staring at her. A small frail girl with shriveled up black hair and pale skin that looked deprived of sunlight. She wore a small black dress with a white collar and white cuffs and had a small little red hood over it. With her black eyes she would stare at Suzy as she read from a distance and behind shelves of books and would never approach Suzy directly. There were always strange rumors that surrounded Sonia about being a creepy girl who stays in the library all day and never attends class. She always has her nose in a book but Suzy only saw Sonia staring at her. Her look was beginning to frighten Suzy but she never had the courage to tell her to cut it off.

However, on that night Suzy had called for her dad to come pick her up due to the storm. Her house was quite a ways away and she didn't want to walk the distance. After calling her dad she then slowly went into the library and sat down at one its wooden tables and pulled up a chair before sitting in it. She then sat down and pulled out a fairy tale book from her backpack and set it out before her to start reading. As she was reading she heard giggling from behind her suddenly. She turned around to see what it was but there was nothing there. She could only see the shelves of books and the windows to the wall which showed how dark it was. It scared Suzy who feared someone could be looking at her from outside but it was too dark to see. She tried to ignore her fears and returned to her book and tried to read it but another sound was heard from her right this time. She looked over and saw a book had fallen off a shelf.

She sighed with relief when she realized it was just a book. She then decided to put it back in its place to help Sonia out with her duties whom she noticed wasn't around for once. Suzy got up and walked over to the book but when she looked at the book she realized it was a fairy tale book that looked quite different from any book she has ever seen. The cover was brown and old with pieces of the cover peeling off of it. And it was apparently the story _Little Red Riding Hood_. But even the picture looked quite off as the girl that Suzy assumed was Little Red looked terrified and was in some dark woods. And for a moment when she looked at the image of Little Red, it looked straight at her and shook her head side to side rapidly with a frightened look. Suzy thought she was imagining it especially when the image started to shake her hands wildly as if to warn Suzy!

"So you like fairy tales?" Suzy heard a voice creep up from behind her. She turned to see it was Sonia standing there holding a black book with a spider web pattern on the back of it. Sonia slightly tilted her head as she gave Suzy an open mouth and curious look. Sonia did feel a bit relieved to see it was only Sonia though.

"Ah, yes, I do! I've read them since I was a kid and it just stuck with me. Are you stuck here because of the storm too Sonia?" Suzy asked Sonia who shook her head slowly.

"No…Sonia is always here. Sonia likes to surround herself with her 'friends'…do you want to be one of Sonia's friends?" Sonia asked Suzy who looked around and saw there were only books so she assumed Sonia was referring to the books. Suzy felt incredibly bad for Sonia and decided to be friends with her.

"Of course Sonia! I'll gladly be your friend!" Suzy said with a smile before she felt the book in her hands tremble a bit as did the books on all the shelve sin the library. She even thought she heard soft screams from the books all around her. "Oh my God! What was that?" Suzy asked frightened but Sonia was unphased.

"Oh…? Perhaps it was just the lightning. But, you should read that book in your hands. I actually rewrote that book. It's very good. You should read it. So we can really be friends," Sonia said with that same open mouth look. Suzy didn't think much of it except she was surprised she had rewrote a classic fairy tale book. She went back to her table as Sonia said she would attend to her duties in the library but not before telling Sonia, "I hope you like happy endings."

Suzy admitted that Sonia was quite the strange girl indeed but she was just lonely and needed an actual friend. Suzy was also quite curious about Sonia's writing skills as Suzy also wanted to be a writer herself. She opened up the book despite the image's clear warning and began to read the book which she soon found the story of Little Red was drastically changed. It began normal enough with Little Red who asked her mother if she could go visit her grandmother and her mother packing her a basket filled with goodies. But Little Red's mother secretly despised the grandmother for taking her daughter away from her so much. So the mother poisoned the goodies in the basket and sent Little Red on her way.

"I…I don't remember this being in the story…did Sonia add this? Not really appropriate for a children's book…maybe it's like a Brother's Grimm tale," Suzy said as she continued to read. Little Red then found herself in the woods and sure enough the big bad wolf showed up and asked Little Red where she was going who was distracted by some blood red flowers. She told the wolf she was heading to her grandmother's house and when she realized how late she was. She hurried along down the trail to get to her grandmother's house while the wolf took a shortcut and got there first. The wolf knocked on the door of the grandmother's house that let the wolf in thinking it was Little Red! Before she could speak the wolf gobbled the grandmother up in an interesting way. He first ripped open her stomach and ate everything inside her from her brain to her intestines.

"Oh my God…this story turned gruesome really fast. But…I mean it's definitely more interesting. I never understood why the wolf did all of this just to eat a basket filled with goodies. I wonder how it will all end," Suzy said as she felt herself become more engrossed with the story. She went on to read and sure enough the story followed its original plot with the wolf pretending to be Little Red's grandma but this time was wearing her dead flesh. Little Red showed up and went inside her grandmother's house to see her lying in bed. But it was slowly obvious to Little Red it wasn't her grandmother especially by the small of blood and guts in the room. The wolf then tried to eat her but Little Red ran out the house and called for help. A lumberjack nearby who was cutting down some wood heard Little Red's cried and ran over as fast as he could. He took his ax and sliced the wolf's head off and left the wolf's body to bleed on the floor. Little Red thanked the lumberjack and asked how she could repay him. The Lumberjack then smiled at Little Red…took her by the hand…and slowly removed her clothes. Forced her to do things that Little Red didn't want to do at all.

"Woah…what the heck? That's….really dark…how does it all end?" Suzy asked as she continued to turn the pages. Apparently the mother grew worried about Little Red and went to the grandmother's house. When she walked in all she saw was little red standing over the corpse of the lumberjack and the wolf wearing her grandmother's skin. When Little Red turned around she had glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth as worms circled her wrist and crawled up her body. Suzy then realized she couldn't turn the page anymore as she was at the end of the book. However, the image of Little Red's face grew larger and larger as red scratch text wrote itself on the pages.

"_Do you like happy endings Suzy?" _It read as Suzy jumped back in her chair and turned around to see Sonia laughing as she then placed a hand on Suzy's mouth and pushed her down on the table while holding her black book in the other hand. Suzy saw that there were pitch blackness around Sonia's eyes that turned red as her hair frizzled up and levitated behind her. The library shook as all the books flew off the shelves and opened up as loud screams can be heard from them. All shouting, "We warned you! We warned you! There is no happy ending! Fairy tales are lies! The Bookworm will trap you forever!"

Suzy panicked as she tried to break free from Sonia's grasp that cut off her air. But Suzy then saw little green worms crawl out from under Sonia's clothes and crawl on Sonia's arm to reach Suzy's body. The worms then wiggled their way to Sonia's ears and crawled inside them. They slowly began to eat Sonia from the inside out and Suzy then felt the worms crawl from Sonia's hand into her mouth.

"_Don't you want to be friends? Don't you like happy endings? Happy endings! Happy endings! Happy endings! Right…Grandma?" _Sonia said as she laughed loudly as the worms eat Suzy from the inside out and her screams of agony filled the entire library.

When the students who heard the screams finally arrived and broke down the locked door they saw the skin of Suzy lying on the table lifelessly. Only the bravest among them could walk over to the table to confirm who it was and there they saw a book lying on the table. One of them picked it up to see it was a story of _Little Red Riding Hood_ that looked extremely different. There was a girl wore the same clothes as the pile of flesh did and for a moment the person thought they saw the image on the book banging on the cover…and heard a soft scream…of someone begging to escape from something as the giggles of a girl came from the library. "_Happy Ending…~"_

"And that's the gist of it. Some students found the dead body of Suzy Grass in the library…well…not so much her body but her skin. It's crazy…there was nothing on the cameras in the library that even showed what happened! As far as the police can tell…it wasn't self inflicted…well fucking obviously! How could one evn do that to themselves I swear!" Erika said to Jeff and Avelina. They were in the clubroom after school, J106, a classroom that was given to the Journalism club to use. It was a small room that had printers, newsprint, ink, and other equipment and materials for them to print papers. Jeff, Avelina, and Erika all sat at a small gray table while having cups of water.

"That's horrible! Such a brutal murder in our very own school! Who would ever do such a thing," Avelina said with her hands over her mouth. Jeff just looked bored as he sat with a hand under his chin. He thought this story would be interesting to him and would tell him more about this world but he got nothing from it.

"Indeed, so that's why we're going to do an interview with someone who was close to the murder. Not the police since they're useless before you ask and I already asked the students who went to the library when they heard the screams and I already told you their part. I've asked the student librarian to come to the classroom and answer a few questions. Chances are this girl will know something about it. But just let me ask the questions since you two are new to this," Erika said with a smirk. Then there was a knock at the door and at that moment Jeff felt a chill come over him. His eyes shot towards the door which Erika volunteered to open and let the person knocking in. Then in comes Sonia who walks through the door holding a black book with a spider web design on its cover.

At that moment Sonia looked at Jeff and in that moment darkness filled the room. It was as if Sonia and Jeff were sent to a space where there was only darkness except for the moon that shined as the only light above them. They saw the other's true form to the other with Jeff bearing his cut open smile, pale skin, burnt black hair, and bloody attire with Sonia's eyes turning red with black irises around them and her hair floating up.

"Who the Hell are you?" Jeff asked her as he tilted his head.

"I should be asking you that…you must be another Horror that has entered this realm. But I can sense you have quite the amount of souls within you…you killed quite a lot of people. Impressive…but I should warn you. You ever dare to hunt me…and I will give you a happy ending…" Sonia said with a big grin.

"Was that a fucking threat? Oh you're a bold one! Hehe! I was getting quite bored with this place and here you show up. So you're a Horror huh? A Horror like me! But oh…you look so sad with a smile like that…I'll be sure to give you a beautiful smile just like mine when I slice it in to your face!" Jeff said with a laugh as he pulled out his knife and licked it.

"So the hunt begins then? Your tale will be a gruesome one! But don't worry you'll surely become one of my friends! This school belongs to me! And you will get a happy ending…" Sonia said as her bloody red eyes peered into Jeff's bare eyes.

"The hunt? You can call it what you want but I call it my life's work! I will make the world much more beautiful and kill until I am satisfied! Human…or Horror as we're called…neither deserves such an ugly world like this! I will save you from it…and allow you to join my beautiful world! YOU. WILL. GO. TO. SLEEP!" Jeff called out as the two Horrors growing madness brought them back to reality where seemingly time had not went on at all.

Erika was still standing by the door with Sonia and Avelina was still sitting next to Jeff. Jeff wondered what just happened to him and but Sonia didn't seem fazed by it as her eyes were glued to Jeff who smiled at her and waved.

Erika seemed quite enthusiastic now when it came to her work as she said, "Ah! Thanks for coming Sonia! So want to sit over there and we can get this interview started? Oh right! Let me introduce us, I'm Erika the captain of the club and that girl over there is Avelina and the boy sitting next to her is Jeff."

"Jeff…" Sonia said as her eyes grew bigger.

"Sonia…" Jeff said back to her with a big smile on his face. Erika just stared at them both with an odd look.

"Okay…well you two are creepy! So you should get along just great! Just like my mom and my dad before they divorced! Yaaaaay!" Erika exclaimed with a fake joy before she then asked Sonia if she would sit down. But Sonia said to Erika without looking at her that she would rather do the interview in private with her alone. Erika thought about this for a moment and wished she could have Jeff and Avelina watch but due to the nature of the situation she told Jeff and Avelina to wait outside. Avelina quickly agreed and got up to leave as Jeff slowly did the same, never losing his gaze from her. When they walked past the other the room definitely grew colder for a moment before Jeff and Avelina walked out the room.

Once outside Avelina saw Jeff smiling and laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't contain his excitement. He slowly walked towards a wall away from the clubroom as he kept laughing.

"Master….are you okay?" Avelina asked Jeff who turned around and faced her with an excited look. He then walked over to Avelina and grasped her by her arms and stared into her eyes. She almost collapsed as she felt her legs give out and she wanted to fall into Jeff's arms lovingly.

"I'm perfect! Everything is perfect! That girl, Sonia…she is a Horror like me! A monster! A real fucking monster that I am planning to kill…and you my dear Avelina will help me do it!" Jeff said to Avelina. Avelina didn't even show a glimpse of fear or repulsion from Jeff's request as she smiled lustfully at him.

"Oh Master…you're going to kill another woman? I feel almost jealous that it can't be me…but what are we going to do master? Avelina asked Jeff who laughed again as he pulled away and paced slowly around her.

"Oh…you'll find out Avelina. But first you and I will go find a place to stay until nightfall and that's when our plan will begin! Madam Raven said I will go back to my true form at night…and I want to look my absolute best for when I plunge my blades into that girl's bowels! So we must find a place for the two of us to stay, and we cannot use your home since I…_cleaned _it up so well! Any ideas Avelina?" Jeff asked her suddenly as he faced her.

Avelina thought for a moment, "Well…there's a rural part of town. It's kind of shady and the crime rate is quite bad…but there are a lot of vacant apartments there. No one would care if we just took one and called it our home!" Jeff jumped at the idea with joy as he patted Avelina on the head for such an idea. She was useful after all Jeff thought.

"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! Come…let us go find us a home! Then we night comes I will make my mark on our new home and this school! As Sonia…will be the first Horror I will kill in this world! What an honor it must be for that brat…to join my beautiful world…" Jeff said with a final laugh before he walked rampantly through the school with Avelina trailing behind smiling cheerfully. The two of them going to make preparations for Sonia The Bookworm…to go to sleep…


	3. Two Twisted People

**Heyoh Noodles! Ready for another chapter of World of Horrors? So I wanted to write this story because of my growing interest in horror and Creepypast specifically! I fell in love with the stories right away and just had to write a story for the Creepypasta Universe! Jeff and Jane the Killer are my favorite stories :3. Along with Eyeless Jack and some others! Chances we'll see more Creepypastas? You bet! My own creations? Yup! So read on Noodle! Leave a review! And share the story with others!  
**

* * *

Avelina and Jeff walked onto the road outside of the school as they headed for downtown. The downtown area was a rural neighborhood filled with buildings left unfinished with only lower halves being the only part of the building that is complete. Gangs are said to fill the area along with many other low lives and crooks. It's practically the forsaken part of town that no one wants to be but no one can simply forget.

As Jeff and Avelina walked Jeff became more curious about the humans in this town. Were all humans the same in this world or is it just this town? He then thought back to Avelina's surprise at hearing about the murder in her own school and the fact the school carried on like normal so easily despite it.

"Avelina…" Jeff began as Avelina directed her attention to him as they walked.

"Yes Master?" Avelina said back to him attentively.

"How is it you weren't informed about the murder in the library? This is your school is it not? And why the Hell is it not closed off or the police have the library at least on lock down. I saw plenty of officers on guard…so is that their safety measure?" Jeff asked Avelina.

"Well…I don't quite know. You see…things like that are pretty common in this town. Strange kidnappings…unexplainable murders…things that shouldn't happen but do happen. It happens so much that I guess the people here just…look past it now. Even when you murdered all those people today…only the police showed up. Not regular citizen cared to do anything…" Avelina said.

"And I have been told I'm the fucked up one. Obviously we both know all these strange events are the cause of some Horror which decided to have their fun like I do," Jeff said as he noticed the looks of the people around him. Despite what Avelina said about looking over people they still seemed to notice him quite a lot.

Avelina then remembered something before she said, "Ah, Master, I been meaning to ask…"

"Of course you have…" Jeff muttered back.

"But…what exactly is a Horror? You have mentioned it before…and you also mentioned a Madam Raven and speak of this world as if it is not your own. Just…who exactly are you and what is going on?" Avelina asked Jeff who stopped in front of her. He had his hands in his pocket and stood silently as the breeze went through his long hair.

Avelina panicked as she thought she had angered her master. She put her hands in front of her and began to plead for forgiveness. "But if you don't want to answer then that's fine! I'm sorry if I annoyed you master…if you want to punish me then you may do so! Trust me! It's fine! You can stab me as much as you like or bend me over and strip of my clothes to reveal my shame as you spank me roughly! Pull my hair! Bite me so hard I bleed! And then plunge your knife right in my…!"

"Avelina! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Jeff shouted at her. Avelina realized she had gotten a _bit_ carried away from herself. She was drooling from her mouth with her eyes wide and a sex crazed look on her face. She then felt embarrassed and clung to her face with her hands in shyness.

"Ah…I apologize Master…I got carried away! I'm such a _lewd _girl that deserves….to be punished don't I? I know a great swing set you can use to tie me up! You can leave me there in the nude for all to see me as you piledrive me like there's NO damn tomorrow and…."

Jeff quickly interrupted Avelina and said, "Ignoring your very fucked up fantasies of humiliation and torture. I believe you asked me a question so would you rather I answer it or binge watch ancient torture techniques online to use for porn?"

Avelina looked at Jeff for a moment as she considered this. "Umm…a part of me wants to do the latter but I really want to know what's going on here! Honestly!" Avelina proclaimed with a hop. Jeff sighed as he hoped Avelina could keep it in her panties long enough for him to explain even a fraction of what he knows. He figured he might as well tell her what he knows if he plans to use her effectively. She is of no use to him if she isn't well informed but dammit all Jeff thought. He needs to hurry up and return to his true form…he fears and despises the way he is acting. He was told to blend into human society so he tried to act and think like the person who use to own his current face…a normal human. But the more he does he feels himself beginning to remember what it's like to be normal like he was only a year ago. He craved for the night even more as he licked his lips and fondled with the knives in his pocket.

"Okay…so where do I begin? Well…I should first tell you that I am Jeff the Killer as I am known by few or perhaps many. I come from perhaps a different world where I killed left and right for my own goals. Helping people live eternally in their sleep…! How I became that way…well…I don't feel like mentioning that," Jeff said as his mind got wrapped up in memories only he knew.

"Are…they painful to think about?" Avelina asked him. Jeff turned to her with a shocking look of solace on his face before he turned away from her.

"All memories of the past are painful whether they're good or bad. The good times are over…and the bad times will never end…and you'll never forget them. But nonetheless…to cut to the chase after I had helped a family become truly beautiful…I encountered a strange woman in the forest who called herself Madam Raven…who gave me my human form! This disgusting form! But also let me into this world…where 'Horrors" as she calls me coexists with humans. Other than that…I know nothing else…" Jeff said as he realized that he and Avelina had walked into an entirely different part of town that was far different from the livelier and happy looking neighborhoods of the town he has already experienced. Dirty streets that have corroded with cracks with worn out buildings all around. Papers and trash littered the streets and flew by when the wind picked them up and carried them through. Unknown crashes could be heard in the dark alleys as nighttime slowly approached from the horizon. Jeff felt himself slowly growing in power as Avelina peered at their surroundings.

"Hmm…I don't know exactly where to look. I have never really been through this part of town…or at least I think I haven't. I can't quite remember…" Avelina said as Jeff walked up to her and looked around him. He saw some cars drive by and few people walking the sidewalks. But all around him he felt like he was at home in this filthy world. The majority of its barrenness was like an invite for his mind to fill in the gaps this place needed. The feeling inside of Jeff that demanded pain now demanded control. Control over everything that was now in Jeff's sight.

"It doesn't matter where Avelina…anywhere that is suitable for you will be fine…don't worry about any people you're afraid may come to do us harm…I'll handle anything," Jeff said in anticipation of what this world has to throw at him. He was eager to see what lurks behind every corner, what monsters he would see in the dark. He wanted this world to show him no mercy as he wouldn't do the same for it. One madness enters another and the world suddenly grew colder and darker. Avelina led Jeff through the streets and stuck close to Jeff who held onto his knives tightly in his pocket. He desperately wanted to take them out again but he didn't want to just yet…he was waiting for the perfect moment…the chance to unleash them and his bloodlust. His hands twitched in anticipation for the moment he can!

They walked through the dark neighborhood for a hours as they searched for the apartments. There weren't any place Avelina thought would be a good home to make a family or a place Jeff felt he could escape the cops from. Eventually they found themselves walking far past the somewhat urban areas and deeper into the rural ones. Then they found themselves at the bottom of green hill with weeds grounded along the hill with yellow dandelions. They both looked up the hill to see at the top of it sat some strangely decent looking apartments.

The apartment complex that was composed of a few of them were pretty nice looking from the outside with the exception for a couple chunks of the wall that was coming off and the trash that littered the area. However it still felt extremely eerie and it had an aura that warded off normal people. It was some distance away from the rest of the area which Avelina thought was good. It would make it easier for her to be all alone with Jeff. She also thought it looked better than any other of their choices since it was nearly finished. She pointed to it and asked Jeff, "How about that over there? It looks nice plus it has a kind of…don't come near me kind of feel! So we shouldn't have to worry about other people coming near such a creepy place!" Avelina said cheerfully. Jeff looked at it for a moment and thought about something as he looked distant from Avelina.

"J-Jeff…?" Avelina said to him before he began laughing again. He placed his hands over his mouth to try to stop himself from laughing but he couldn't once again. To Avelina Jeff was acting odd but it was that powerful feeling inside of him that was telling him that the apartments were abandoned at all. Jeff could no longer hold himself back as he drew both his knives and held his arms out wide. "Jeff! What are you doing! Y-you just can't…bring those…out…near me…oh God…Jeff stab me now!" Avelina said as her switch flipped on and she tried to grab at Jeff knife but Jeff shoved her away and to the ground. He then stared at her with a huge grin on his face and Avelina felt the true horror that Jeff was he looked insane. His face was clearly in pain from smiling like he did and his eyes were open much too wide. Jeff had snapped from being devoid of killing as every fiber of being moved for the kill, the inevitable demise of the humans he knew was there!

"Avelina! You try not to get yourself killed okay…I am going to go in first and clean up our new house! So stay behind!" Jeff said to Avelina as she looked to her side as she picked herself up from the ground and brushed herself off.

"O-okay….I understand…but Jeff what do you mean by…clean…up?" Avelina said as she realized Jeff was already long gone. She looked around and saw no trace of him and when she looked up the hill she saw glimpses of Jeff as he disappeared into the declining sunlight. Avelina remembered Jeff mentioning his true form will come back at night time and they have been walking for quite some time. She then took off her backpack and set it in front of her. She unzipped it and went through to pull out a golden pocket watch on a chain and looking past the picture that was on one side was a clock that told the time…11:45. Fifteen minutes until midnight…

Sure enough Jeff found himself moving on instinct again as he approached the steps to an apartment. He found that the lights were on in the apartment and the door was left open. Jeff thought it was so nice of the people to invite him in. Jeff took his hand that held one of his knifes and slowly pushed the door open and peered inside the room. It was a small room with a beige colored carpet and a single television with a mattress on top of steel bars. Jeff's eyes darted rapidly around the room as he scanned it before he walked slowly in the room. He took a few steps into the room and saw that to his right were a set of stairs that led up to the other floors. He tip toed to the stairs and listened closely to the wall but…there was no voice. Jeff was surprised that he heard no people in the house. He even threw what little caution he had in him and ran up the stairs to the next floor and taking at left at the top into a room that was equally as empty as the one below. He then looked across to the next room which was also empty.

"I…thought I felt some humans were here…" Jeff muttered before he felt the presence of someone sneaking up behind him. Jeff quickly turned around and twirled both his knives in his hands before holding them upside down and moved his arms quickly as he was prepared to plunge his knives into his next victim. Excited for his next kill all up to the tension dropped when he saw it was only Avelina. She froze in fear as her arms flew up and Jeff's knifes were centimeters away from going through her neck from both sides.

Jeff scoffed, "I thought…I told you to stay behind!" Jeff then retracted his blades slowly to his side as he looked angrily at Avelina who felt upset from making her master upset.

"I'm sorry! But…I did stay behind…behind you!" She said with a smirk. Jeff just glared at her with wide eyes which made Avelina nearly jump.

"I apologize! I didn't want to stay out there alone…plus I wanted to see our new home!" Avelina said as she walked further into the room and looked around. She put a hand on her hip and her other hand on her right cheek before saying, "Hmm! This place really does need to be cleaned up…I will also have to decorate it! Maybe some cute family portraits over here…a comfortable bed there…and oh! A good old fashioned weapon rack on the wall! That will be something for the children right Master!"

Jeff simply ignored Avelina as he continued to look around. He knew he felt some humans in the apartment…and the feeling was strong until a moment ago. Jeff had always been able to sense at least partially where humans were. However, recently it felt he had gotten better at telling where they were. Humans he considered his next victims could not hide from him. Jeff closed his eyes and tried focusing again, perhaps he was mistaken….but the feeling inside of him surely would not be! All the while Avelina is checking out the room before she notices a closet near the window that is open. Avelina thinks she can put her backpack in the closet and thus she slowly walks over to it. However, she wonders why the window was left open and directed her attention to it as she approaches the closet doors. Jeff's eyes then dart open and glance over to the closet.

"Avelina! No!" Jeff shouts as Avelina opens the closet doors unaware of what is front of her. Then out jumps two of them who grabs Avelina. They are young adults by the look of it who are dressed in rags and poorly maintained clothing, quite possibly drug addicts as well from the yellow in their eyes and teeth. One of them with a very strong looking body grabs Avelina and restrains her arms and cover her mouth as she struggles to get free. The other one who was smaller in stature was armed with a small knife and points it at Jeff and laughs.

He spoke in a thick country accent and kept a big grin on his face, "Drop the knives kiddo! It's game over! You think you can just come waltzing in here and gettin' the drop on us? We saw you two coming from the window and ain't nobody get the drop on us! Hyuck!" Jeff was holding his weapons at the both of them and saw Avelina look terrified in her eyes.

The other one spoke in only a slight southern accent, "Hey! Whacha' think these two are here for Marco?"

"Doesn't matter Johnny! All that matters is that we keep our authority in this part of the neighborhood! You see…we're in charge of these parts here! Everybody knows to stay away from this house…I don't care if you kids were dared to come in here and come out alive…because you're going to leave in pieces! No drop the knives kid!" He said to Jeff. However, the man stopped when he saw Jeff's smile even wider as Jeff tilted his head sharply and stared at him.

"Oh hehehe! You want me to drop my knives? Why is that? You afraid you can't handle a kid? Oh yes! Hehe! How funny! This is just like a game! Oh boy, I always did enjoy games…let's play one my favorite games…uncle! Whoever cries out Uncle first is the loser…" Jeff says as he takes a step closer to Avelina's captors. They both felt a strong aura of terror that surrounded Jeff as he wasn't the least bit frightened of them. The one holding the knife tried to threaten Jeff and keep him away.

"Hey…! You stay away! We got your friend here! Unless you don't want anything to happen to her…then you best stay back and drop dem' dere' knives!" He said as he raised a knife up to Avelina's neck. She stared at the blade that gently touched the surface of her skin and looked back to Jeff intensely. Jeff just laughed again.

"Look if you can actually kill that masochist over there then I would be impressed! But whatever happens to that girl is of no concern to me…if you wish to kill her then go right ahead! I dare you to…let's see if you have the gall to actually do it! I'll wait! I'm not going…_anywhere_," Jeff said as he tilted his head sharply in the other direction. The two men looked at the other and only now realized that Jeff wasn't playing around. Multiple reasons for his absolute disregard for the girl in their hands' safety ran through their minds but none could make sense of it. Jeff looked like any other boy who shouldn't be this twisted. The man with the knife was trembling as he looked at Avelina who stared back at up at him. All he had to do was apply even the slightest pressure and his sharp knife would cut her neck. He held his hand firmly on the handle but in the end he couldn't kill Avelina. He instead felt he was backed into a corner by Jeff and as a last ditch effort rushed Jeff with the knife in his hand pointed to Jeff.

Jeff then laughed uncontrollably as the man rushed him and swung down with his knife at Jeff. Jeff simply moved to the side and plunged both of his knives into the man's torso and felt the gushiness of the man's insides spew out as Jeff forced his blades to cut out a smiley face in the man's body. He took a blade and cut in the smile just above his waist and then kicked the man back as he dropped his weapon and screamed in agony.

"God Dammit! It hurts! Johnny get him!" Marco said to his partner who turned to a statue. His willpower crumbled before the terror of Jeff as Jeff still laughing jumped to Marco's feet. Marco crawled back while holding his wounds to try to keep his insides within him. He crawled up against a wall as he called out to his partner who backed away from Marco and did nothing to help him. Jeff caught a glimpse of Avelina and Marco's partner as he let out another laugh and returned his psychotic gaze to Marco. Jeff took a step forward and knelt down in front of Marco and held a knife in front of him and he swung it like a pendulum.

"Oh Marco…you're not really good at games! You can't call for help! No…no! Besides…you and your partner are simply cowards who bully others. And bullying isn't cool…bullying is especially a sin!" Jeff said as he held one of his knives to Marco's face and let it slightly leave scratches on his face. Avelina could tell that when Jeff spoke about bullying that it seemed to have more importance to him than it would seem. However, Avelina quickly noticed the man Jeff was having fun was reaching for his knife he dropped before. Avelina tried to warn Jeff but she couldn't speak and she couldn't break free from the one who held her so tightly.

"Just…leave us alone…!" The man begged Jeff as he meekly reached for his knife and just barely touched it with the tips of his fingers.

"Awh! Leave you alone? But we don't have a winner for our game! Come one…scream…Uncle!" Jeff said with a smile as he stabbed Marco's hand that was trying to reach for his knife. He let out another scream of pain but Jeff simply shook his head in disappointment.

"No…! Say Uncle…! UN-CLE!" Jeff said to him as he put his hand up to his ear to mockingly listen closer.

"Uncle! Uncle! For God's sake Uncle!" He screamed. Jeff then took his knife out of his hand and swept the man's weapon away from him. He then put on an innocent smile and praised the man.

"Ah there you go! Now wasn't that fun? Now…let's see how long you can keep it up…"

"Wait…what? No…stop!" Jeff then grabbed the man's head and repeatedly bashed it into the wall while screaming and laughing for the man to say Uncle. He said it over and over as the man's screams soon went soft and his skull fractured in the back. Jeff had tremendous strength Avelina noticed and a frightening sense of humor. This was Jeff the Killer…tormenting…brutal…vicious…and most of all…insane. He smashed the man's skull against the wall until the wall appeared to be oozing blood and brain matter. He then let go of the man's head with his now bloody hand and then one fell swoop cut off his head. The other man trembled as Jeff stood, cracked his neck, and slowly glanced over to him with a smile.

"I would give you both smiles like mine…but _bullies_ don't deserve them! But…I do enjoy playing games? What about you?" Jeff said before he faced the man with both his knives. The man's eyes went to the door and he thought he must hurry up and escape but his legs wouldn't move. He did what any trapped animal would do and bargain for his life.

"Look…I'll give you the girl back! Just…let me go!" He said as put a hand out to Jeff as if to stop him from moving. Jeff shook his head to the man and put a knife up to his lips.

"Now now…if you don't want to play a game with me then all you had to do was say so! Instead you can get some rest…" Jeff said with a giggle.

The man played along with Jeff and gave a nervous chuckle back, "Yeah…! Rest! I'll do that…just…let me go!" The man said as he slowly walked towards the door. He watched as Jeff simply stared at him with his creepy and enlarged smile. When the man had his hand on the door frame a knife went flying towards his hand and pierced through it and into the wall. "Ahh!" He shouted. He then saw Jeff running over to him with his other knife. He held Avelina in front of him as a shield hoping to defend himself from Jeff but Jeff didn't stop and instead dug his knife right through Avelina's arm and into the man's body. Jeff even twisted the knife that was inside both of them which made them both shriek from the agonizing physical torment of it all. Jeff took his knife out and the man let go of Avelina who fell to the floor and held her arm.

"I thought you would let me go!" He shouted to Jeff who looked confused as he stepped closer to the man.

"Yeah…I will let you go…go to sleep!" Jeff said as he raised his knives up and began laughing and chanting his phrase over and over. "Go…to…sleep! Go to…sleep! GO TO SLEEP!" Avelina slowly looked up from the ground as she grasped her wound to see Jeff was slowly changing. She looked out the window and saw the moon out…a full moon. Jeff's laugh became more wicked and stretched out as his original smile cut its way piece by piece like paper unfolding itself onto his face drawing out his razor sharp teeth. His eyelids disappeared like air into the great divide of his wakening face. His brown hair went burned back to his singed black hair and his skin to its eerie white coupled with his hoodie which turned white and then slowly filled with red splashes. His abominable and horrid appearance returned as Madam Raven said at the stroke of midnight. The man and Avelina were both speechless as Jeff touched his face and felt his smile was back for good on him. His beautiful appearance was brought into the dark again to bring light filled smiles to his ideal world once more! He looked to Avelina with his fresh appearance and saw her shook as she examined Jeff.

"So…Avelina? What do you think? I'm beautiful am I not…?" Jeff asked her. And what other response would he expect from this girl? The fear he has mistaken in her was in reality her excitement she couldn't control. Her lips trembled with enthusiasm as she smiled at Jeff lovingly.

"Absolutely beautiful…Master! You're beautiful….and thank you! Thank you for the gift…" She said as she rubbed the wound in her arm. She stared at it before she stuck a finger in the lesion, widening the cut, and caused herself more pain for her own personal enjoyment. Jeff didn't even care that she was enjoying herself; he knew she wouldn't care if he stabbed her anyway. Jeff then then saw the man pull his knife out and point it to him as he tried to put on a tough face.

"You…you're a monster! You're a fucking monster!" He shouted.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be? A dam Saint? No…we're both monsters…but we're different kinds of monsters. And you know what kind of monster I am? One who will bring smiles to everyone…and make everyone happy like me! But you…you are a _bully_ and my world…has no room for _bullies_…! You're a monster…I despise…" Jeff said as the man tried to quickly stab Jeff's eye but Jeff moved his head swiftly and cut the man's hand off in retaliation. The man grabbed his wrist as blood shot out like a fountain and Jeff continued his assault on the man with a gory mutilation. He cut of his hands, his feet, his ears, and toes, and carved the man into pieces. All while Avelina watched devotedly as pleasure pervaded her body and moans escaped the house along with the heavy screams of a man.

After Jeff had his fun Avelina was patching herself up with a Band-Aid in disappointment. She didn't want to hide her Master's gift to her but she needed to prevent herself from bleeding out. She sighed at her own mortality as she looked to the room Jeff had murdered those two men. He then came out of the room and held up the heads of the two men he killed and tossed them to Avelina who caught them.

"You wanted to decorate right? Why don't you go hang those up on the front door? It's sure to impress the neighbors," Jeff said as he walked past Avelina and went to the window. Avelina smiled gratefully as she nodded to Jeff before setting their heads down next with the pile of body parts next on the floor. She then saw Jeff stare at himself in the reflection of his bloody knives before he gazed out to the moon.

"So…are you permanently like this…your true self again?" Avelina asked Jeff. He turned to look at her for a moment before looking at the moon again.

"Hmm…probably not. Madam Raven said I would be this way until sun rise…which isn't much time at all!" Jeff said in an angry tone as he drove his knife into the wall. He shocked Avelina but she was more unsettled than anything else. With that smile stuck to his face he could no longer show emotions properly like he could before. Who would've thought that one's facial expressions were like a gateway into a person. Even though faces can lie quite easily and she couldn't tell anymore what lies Jeff's face told. It would always be smiling despite whatever he was feeling inside…she felt that smile however fit him more honestly than a smile would on any other. His immortalized smile would always tell others of the killer inside Jeff who smile sin the face of death.

"I see…then…may I ask what you plan to do about…Sonia?" Avelina asked. Jeff's mood seemingly changed as his smile stretched out just a bit more. He had almost forgotten about his plans to kill Sonia as he got caught up in his little games. He thought about this for a moment as he looked to Avelina.

"Hmm…it's odd Avelina," Jeff said.

"What's odd?" She asked him.

"Sonia…this world…you…Horrors…Humans…and even me. It's all so very odd. It seems there are a lot I still don't understand or know. However, that Sonia seemed to know more than me! When I faced her…it felt as if we were in a world of our own..and we saw each other's true form! And oh she looked to be a menace indeed…but it wasn't her true form that strikes me as odd! It was who she was…seemingly human. Not even you or Erika noticed at all…only I did. But her bloodlust was strong…her killing intent filled that room and mixed with my own! Yet you two could not feel it…" Jeff said as he stepped closer to Avelina who continued to look at him.

"Well…that's certainly odd. I certainly didn't notice anything…but I did feel cold when she was nearby," Avelina said.

"Yes…it was cold…but that's not what I mean Avelina! Isn't it truly strange…peculiar? That in the day…under the sun's light which people feel the safest…no one can tell of the dangers around them? They ignored a girl such as yourself who clearly was hurt beyond normal means…looked past Sonia's murder…and now I look out to this world and think…this was made for me…made for Horrors…instead of humans," Jeff said as he went back to the window and looked up to the moon.

"A world…for Horrors…instead of humans? Just…how many Horros do you think could be in this world? I mean…until about a few years ago…this town was…normal I suppose you could say. Then…accidents started occurring…children being kidnapped…people having unexplainable nightmares where they say they see things…and no one knows why. Perhaps this world is meant for Horrors…" Avelina said as she looked at Jeff with concern.

"I believe it probably is…I can feel it! The moon giving me strength and form…I feel sustained by it. The feeling within me…it…praises it! And all around me I can feel humans…humans at the corner of a building! At the store! And safe within their homes…and slowly I feel their lives being taken away one by one…it's as if the night has betrayed the light itself. Now…I am a part of it…and so is Sonia…but for not so much longer!" Jeff said as he walked over to Avelina.

"You…thought of how you want to kill her? I'm not sure how each Horror is…but the way she killed that girl…it surely wasn't by…normal means. No wounds…no damage…just her flesh! What if she…has some sort of power?" Avelina asked Jeff who put his finger up and twiddled it in front of her.

"I have thought about that! When I confronted her I did feel a strange force of power from her…and I hate to admit it…but she felt much stronger than me. She mentioned the souls I had collected from my…murders. And I felt it from her too…! Souls…and perhaps that's what leads to her power! Which makes me wonder if it increases mine too…it would explain my senses increasing. I also felt much stronger and faster when I fought those two men. I could see their attacks coming before they even thought of doing it! But…I don't think I can handle Sonia…with_ fair_ means. I will have to understand how she works…how she thinks…and you will do that for me Avelina!" Jeff said to her.

Avelina looked confused as she wondered what Jeff meant. "What do you mean? How can I get close to her?"

"Simple…how does anybody get close to anyone in school? You're going to become her friend…" Jeff said as he began laughing casually with the knife in his hand.

Avelina still confused said, "Be her friend? You mean like I should just go up to her and ask to be her friend?"

"Exactly!" Jeff quickly said, "You become her friend…learn more about her if you can…really get inside that little maggot's head! Then…when she lets her guard down…I will carve a beautiful smile into her face and take down the Horror population by one little brat!" Jeff said cheerfully as he danced around with his knives. He skipped around the room playfully as Avelina just watched. She slowly gained a grin on her face as the thrill of this plan came to fruition in her mind.

"And…then I can be of use to you! I can prove I can do something…I must make up for me getting caught like that before! Yes! I think she may be at the library now! We should go now as you look so alluring!" Avelina said boldly. Jeff whipped a flock of his dark hair and waved Avelina off.

"Oh stop! But you're right! I do have to look my best if I am going to impress! Come! Let's go to the school at once…there's a girl there who needs to be read a bed time story…" Jeff said as he walked through the door followed by Avelina after she grabbed her backpack from the corner and was about to follow him until she stopped and looked at the severed heads. She hummed to herself for a moment as when Jeff got outside he turned to see Avelina putting up the two severed heads on the front door.

"Perfect! What do you think Master?" Avelina asked Jeff with a smile before she went up to him.

"Hmph, I think we're going to need to decorate the house fully when we get the chance! My mother used to tell me a nice looking house is important for appearance….then again she did lie about my own appearance…" Jeff said as he continued walking with Avelina followed Jeff as they headed to the school to begin their plans to kill Sonia. All the while a small black raven watched Avelina and Jeff carefully from a distance.

At that moment Sonia was sitting alone in the library as she read more of her version of fairy tale books. She too was in her true form with her red shot eyes and hair shot up in the air…though it seems she could control this at will when needed. There was no one else with her at this time of night and it was quiet all around. She was always in the library so she could spend as much time as possible with her friends. She was reading the story of _Sleeping Beauty_ and was enjoying herself peacefully. She flipped through the pages to see one of her victims trapped in an everlasting coma in place of Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh…aren't you happy? Why do you look so sad as you sleep? Aren't you happy? My little Molly? You told me that you were so tired…so tired of all those men who kept coming to you after school…what would they make you do again? Unspeakable things? Every day was the same routine…so aren't you glad you can just sleep it off? Your family came to the school too…they were in tears. They were so sad that their little 'princess' was no longer with them! Well…I wouldn't want them to be without their precious daughter…I mean their adopted daughter. We wouldn't want to confuse you with the one your mother killed. Your sister right? Oh how conflicted your mother must have felt when she found out the seat belt wasn't fastened on your sister…but that wasn't her fault was it! It was the bad little princess…the one who was so tired of taking care of her sister day in and day out! The real daughter…the one who was loved so much more! I understand…that's why you should be happy to go to sleep! But you know…Sleepy Beauty didn't wake up by a kiss…" Sonia said as she flipped the page which showed a man of royalty approaching the girl who began to scream through the pages.

"The king seeing her asleep, and rather fancying having a bit of the beauty's body, rapes her. After nine months she gives birth to two children oh and while she's still a sleep. One of the children sucks her finger which removes the piece of flax which was keeping her asleep. She wakes up to find herself raped and the mother of two kids.…so if you really want to wake up…then you should get a true 'happy ending'…hey! Maybe you'll end up with a girl just like your sister…once you wake up…but I do enjoy this story…so maybe I'll have you start over again and again!" Sonia said with a laugh as she heard violent screams come from her book before she closed it and set it front of her. As she did she saw Avelina standing in front of her.

"Hi!" Avelina said with a big smile on her face as she waved at Sonia. Sonia quickly changed her eye color and dropped her hair down as she was surprised to see her but wasn't startled as her eyes narrowed on Avelina. She slowly rose from her seat at the librarian's desk and took her black book which was set on the desk and took it into her arms.

"You're the girl I saw earlier…with _Jeff_ right?…What do you want? The library is closed…" Sonia said back to her lowly as her eyes stared at her intensely.

"Oh well! Umm…why am I here? Uhh…" Avelina didn't really have a plan for how she was going to do this. She didn't want to come out and ask her 'let's be friends!' with a Horror. Her eyes then looked up to the second floor of the library which could be seen covered with more shelves of books as Jeff was hiding behind one shelf. Jeff stared at Avelina and motioned his knife across his neck to tell Avelina to get on with it. Sonia saw Avelina's gaze and looked where she was staring at but only saw shelves of books. She then looked back to Avelina as Avelina looked back at her.

"If you have no reason to be here…then I suggest you should go…I don't have any desire…to make any new 'friends' tonight," Sonia said as she began to walk around Avelina to leave. But Avelina stopped her as she called out to her.

"But…I do want to be your friend! I umm…I want to join the library staff as well!" Avelina said to Sonia. Sonia who stopped right in her tracks slowly turned and studied Avelina carefully. Avelina put on a big smile as she looked at Sonia.

"You…want to be my friend? And why is that?" Sonia asked Avelina.

"Crap! I wasn't prepared for her to ask that," Avelina thought before she said, 'Umm…well when I saw you earlier. I was like, wow, man! I have to be friends with this girl…because like…I don't really have any friends you know? I mean…do you have any close friends because I suuuure don't!"

Sonia considered Avelina once more as she slowly stepped closer to Avelina and spoke eerily. "Do I have any…close friends? I did have one…really close friend. Her name was Sarah and we were childhood friends…and I remember that she loved fairy tales as much as I did. Her favorite story and was movie was _The Little Mermaid_. She would always sing the songs and dance with the movie…she knew it by heart and the story even better! Her sister was even named Ariel by her mother to honor the movie. But…Ariel was always close to Sarah…Sarah loved Ariel much more than me…it was obvious! She always spent time with her sister…and always cared for her! She no longer had time to play with the little girl in a red hood with all sorts of wicked rumors about murder surrounding her! But I was surprised when she invited me over to see Ariel one day…but I was disappointed. Ariel had no fins, no tail! No red hair or anything! A true disappointment…" Sonia said as the shelves around her began to shake as whispers could be heard to Avelina. Whispers saying, "_She was different…she wasn't it! She was different_!"

Sonia drew closer to Avelina who slowly backed away from her as she continued, "So when Sarah was called by her mother who was outside attending the garden she asked me to watch over Ariel. I was reading a black book that was given to me by a woman in a black hood…And then a thought came to me…I could win Sarah back if I made her dreams come true! So I took her sister to the faucet in the kitchen…holding that babbling baby in my arms and…sung me and Sarah's favorite song from the movie _Under the Sea_ as I filled the sink up with water. I then grabbed her mother's sewing kit with a needle and thread…and you know what I did next?" Sonia asked Avelina who shook her head in terror as Sonia smiled.

"I gave Ariel the happy ending she always wanted! I sewed her legs together to finally give her a tail and held her under the water so she could feel like she was in the sea again! 'Go Ariel! Go! Go back to your kingdom and find Prince Eric! Be free!' I said! I laughed and clapped with joy and thought Sarah would be happy with me. But when she came in…she was only terrified at what she saw! She cried and screamed at me…called me a monster for reasons I knew not why!

Her mother came in and saw what I had done and called the police. I didn't know what to do and I panicked…but then I realized…they wanted to join Ariel too! It was so simple! So I walked slowly to them as they tried to run away, perhaps scared I couldn't do the job! However, I couldn't catch them…but when I grabbed that black book…the house shook as black ooze seeped out of the book like a puddle monster and swooped through the floor to them. It stopped them in their tracks and stopped them from moving! Then it took the shape of a man…a ginger bread man…could you believe it? What a twist to the story! I was so happy to see it! But the gingerbread man had no eyes…no mouth…I was sad. How many sad endings were there to life I wondered?

So I went over there with her mother's sewing kit and made a vow that day. To give everyone a happy ending…so I plucked out their eyes…ripped of their mouths with my bare hands and gave it to the nice gingerbread man! But since I had extra parts left over I shared it between Sarah and her mother! But they bled a lot…they bled an awful lot…and somehow…they died. My closest friend and her mother…I lost my friends not too long after I lost my own family. My dad the lumberjack…my mom a cook…and my grandmother…all of them. My story had a sad ending…or so I used to thought…but it was truly happy! The happiest endings are the ones where people die!" Sonia said with a laugh as Avelina backed up against the desk. Avelina couldn't believe the story she just heard from Sonia. She was as twisted as Jeff was but she had a twistedness that derived from her own innocence…a child's misguided innocence which is so easily corruptible.

"So…do you still want to be my friend…?" She asked as she took steps closer to her. Do you really want to? Because I will kindly accept…everyone deserves a happy ending! Endings filled with blood! Blessed by death! Saved by darkness! This will be my fairy tale world!" Sonia shouted out loud as her eyes went to blood red and her hair shot up. From the corner of one of her eyes worms began to pour out from her and crawl out of her body. Avelina freaked as she jumped onto the desk to try to get away from the worms tat crawled around. With a closer looks he could tell the worms had razor sharp teeth and a single eye that stared at her.

"These worms are also my friends…they were the only friends I had when the lumberjack made Little Red have fun with her! After he had fun with her he beat her…he beat her to near death…and with death the worms came prepared to take a corpse but instead…chose to take a friend! They made Little Red their friend when she needed one most…and so the worms went inside Little Red…and became her first friends! Now look at us…the closest friends in the world with hundreds all around us! And thousands more to come!" Sonia exclaimed as she began to fly up into the air as book flew off the shelves and flew around her. She then shot the book at a shelf on the second floor which fell down.

"Come out Jeff! You really think I would fall for this? You sending your little slave to lower my guard? You will have to do better than that! I can sense you! Come out! You will have a happy ending too!" Sonia shouted as she heard a tapping noise come from below her. She looked down and saw Jeff with his head tilted and staring at her as he stood next to the fire alarm in a glass case. He broke the glass with his fist and stared back at Sonia.

"Fine..let's see how this works out!" Jeff exclaimed as he flipped the fire alarm which turned on the sprinklers on the ceiling which rained down with showers of water. Sonia saw all her books quickly get drenched in water and the souls of the people stuck within them now screamed as they drowned within their respective stories.

"No! My friends! You're going to hurt my friends! You will pay for that Jeff…I'll be sure that your ending will be HAPPY EVER AFTER!" Sonia shouted as she flew straight towards Jeff who drew both his knives and laughed.

"Jeff! Watch out!" Avelina shouted to Jeff.

"Oh really? Then let's see it Sonia! You know I'm a fan of fairy tales too…but I'm more of a bedtime story person! SO PREPARE TO GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff shouted as he ran towards her with his knives ready to fashion a dreamy smile into Sonia the Bookworm.


	4. Happy Ever After

**Heyoh Noodles! Another chapter here and we will show the conclusion to the Bookworm and Jeff the Killer's face off! A little side information on the creation of Sonia the Bookworm. She was created to demonstrate the twistedness of Horrors and a taste of abilities to come. She was based off the grimmer versions of fairy tales and was crafted into a librarian for an added creepy effect. Sonia means wisdom also! Well read on Noodle!  
**

* * *

The battle begins as Sonia flies towards Jeff who charges back at her. Sonia gathers books off the shelves and lunges them at Jeff from a distance. Jeff sees her attacks coming and slices each book that comes his way with his knives swiftly as screams can be heard coming from each book that he cuts in half. Sonia then crashed into Jeff and takes him up into the air as she holds tightly on to him.

"You shouldn't have come here Jeff! You will not win against me! A new Horror couldn't kill me! I have collected far more souls than you…which means I am stronger!" Sonia said as she threw Jeff above her and gathered up her power as her blood shot eyes began to bleed and books that were scattered on the floor all flipped open their pages and black ooze began to seep out from the pages and gather on the floor. All the while Avelina was running away from worms.

"Ahhh! Being stabbed is one thing! Being mutilated is another! But WORMS are a definite no! Ew! Ew! Ew! So gross!" Avelina shrieked as she ran around with her arms up frantically from the swarm of worms that chased her. She then began to scale the bookshelves to escape the worms yet their pursuit continued of Avelina. She climbed to the top of the shelf as the worms climbed their way up and was inches away from Avelina. Avelina wanted to call out to Jeff but saw he was in trouble himself.

At that moment Jeff was now about to fall back down to the ground. He scanned the ground and saw that Sonia's ooze was taking form as a raging sea with monstrous figures rising from the sea. Monsters that took the forms of big human like wolves that stood in its hind legs and has blood shot eyes like Sonia's. Jeff figured that the wolves must be connected to Sonia. He never thought he would see such a power, to manifest creatures like this out of thin air. She is far from being a human, this is a horror. The power that lies only in darkness in the unknown! The strength of a horror!

Jeff believing he would surely either be swallowed or mauled when he fell quickly threw one of his knives at Sonia that pierced her left eye, causing her to shriek, and caused the wolves down below to also grasp their left eye simultaneously. Doing this slowed the spread of the ooze and the wolves from attacking Jeff. Jeff crashed hard onto a spot with no ooze and hastily got himself up from the ground and ran away from Sonia who grew even more furious as she ordered her minions to give chase to Jeff through the library.

The wolves then gave chase after Jeff who ran around shelves and dodged books that went flying over his head. Jeff looked behind him and saw the wolves in a pack chasing after him as they pushed down book shelves and clawed the ground as they chased Jeff. Jeff then looked ahead of him to see some of the wolves had circled around and now had him trapped. Jeff looked both ways to see the wolves now slowly approach Jeff as Sonia flew overhead while holding Jeff's knife in one hand and her black book in the other.

"Nowhere left to run Jeff. Nowhere to hide either. Tell me? Are you afraid of the big bad wolf? You should be…because I am going to have them sink their jaws into you, each razor sharp tooth plunging through your muscles and vitals as your blood spouts out uncontrollably with nothing you can do about it! My creations are linked to me…I can control them perfectly! You will not escape!" Sonia shouted out to Jeff. Jeff looked both ways again as he held his single knife. Sonia expected Jeff to beg and plead for his life but instead was startled with his insidious laughter. Jeff was enjoying himself quite thoroughly as he felt the thrill and excitement consumes him. Never before has he felt such pleasure like the one that causing him to shake that very moment. He could feel it in his veins as the feeling traversed painfully through him as his breath grew shaky and hands trembled on his knife.

"Hahahaha! Yes! Yes! This is what I was hoping for! Now this is what I call fun! You sure know how to throw a party! I was hoping you would make this fun for me…I will earnestly enjoy this…come on you physically deprived freak! Let's see if you can live up to my expectations!" Jeff provoked Sonia who was riled up Jeff's refusal to give in to her and submit to her will. However, she too felt that there was some enjoyment and fighting against another Horror. She too savored the taste of the blood that dripped from her eye and down and in between the crook of her withered lips. She then threw the knife in her hands to Jeff who in an instant caught the knife as he jumped in midair for it. Then at that moment one of the wolves lunged itself at Jeff. Jeff figured at that moment if the creatures are linked to her…then if he hurts the wolf it should hurt her!

The wolf sped his way in front of Jeff and prepared to swipe at Jeff with his claw, but Jeff with his left blade stabbed the wolf in its hand and pulled its claw down and away as he rose up his other blade and stabbed it through the back of its thick skull and wiggled it around in its head. Then with all of his might Jeff swung the wolf around with its blades sunk into its body and threw the wolf back at the crowd of the wolves that stared at the carcass. They all then looked back to Jeff who with black blood covered blades prepared himself for more as he gave Sonia the middle finger which he raised in the air. However, he saw Sonia was not hurt in any noticeable way but he didn't care too much about it.

"Who's afraid of the big bad ass Jeffy?" Jeff boasted with his twisted sense of humor. Sonia was silent for a moment until a smile grew on her face as she raised her own hand and snapped her fingers. One by one the wolves pounces Jeff who struck them down and cut through the wolves with swift movements from his blades. An ear cut off there, a limb, an eye, and the insides came pouring out from the victims of Jeff he chopped up the wolves that attacked Jeff. All the while laughing as Jeff cut the wolves down to size until the last one jumped to Jeff and in a quick movement placed both his knives into the wolf's body and heard its painful whimper before with all his might cleared a path up its body and cut off its arms and a fraction of its torso. The wolf fell backwards and in fear tried to back away from Jeff by using its legs to push itself away. Jeff slowly pursued it as he swayed left and right swinging his knife playfully in an arc until he cut off the wolf's legs and filled the ground with more black blood. The wolf was nothing but a head and a body until Jeff knelt down and stabbed its heart and quelled the wolf that dissipated into black ooze that seeped into the ground.

Jeff then stood back up and looked back at Sonia who looked unphased by the sight she saw. Jeff slowly walked up to her, stepping over the black ooze of the monsters he just killed and held his arms out wide and spoke in a mocking tone.

"Well? Is that it? Surely you didn't think a few of your 'pets' would be able to subdue me? I'm not called a killer for nothing you know," Jeff said to Sonia. Avelina then cheered from the top of the book shelf for Jeff.

"Yeah! Go Jeff! Murder her! Take her down…! Oh…woah!" Avelina cried out as she tumbled on the book shelf and made it come crashing down along with her to the floor with the black ooze on the ground. Avelina sees the ooze seeping from the center of the library where it had started and now flowed its way towards their side. The ooze stuck to Avelina's hands and feet and she couldn't break herself free from it. Sonia saw she had got stuck in it and thought an expert opportunity has come up. She flipped open the pages of her book and her blood shot eye glowed as the ooze began to rise and fall and rise and fall again like a raging sea. Jeff seeing this quickly jumped up on a table and prepared himself for the worst. However, he didn't take into account Avelina's safety at all since this has all started and barely took notice of what was happening to her.

A mermaid was created from the black sea and had stinging looking teeth, red eyes, and eel like hair. The mermaid shrieked before it picked Avelina up into her clutches and began choking her with her arms wrapped around Avelina's neck. Avelina struggled even more as she tried to move the mermaid's arm from around her neck but was far too weak and was easily overwhelmed by the mermaid. Jeff saw this and felt disappointed at Avelina's uselessness. She was now a burden to him now that she has fulfilled her role. She has done more than enough anyway for him so he has no reason to do anything for her.

"Well then Jeff…I suggest you acknowledge me as the winner of our little duel and submit yourself to my terror…otherwise that girl over there will perish!" Sonia said with a wave of her arm as the mermaid opened its large jaw and was prepared to take more than a generous bite out of Avelina. Avelina looked to Jeff and stared at him with loving eyes hoping for a fraction of compassion but saw none in Jeff's burnt eyes and engraved smile. How could she? However, in the end she had gave up her life for Jeff. So she didn't mind that he didn't save her and how could he? He had no way of doing so…he could try to attack Sonia but in the end he would simply quicken her death. Maybe she would come back like last time or maybe she wouldn't. Either way she was happy to serve Jeff and accepted her fate full heartedly.

"It's…okay…Jeff…ack…just…continue living life…fulfill your dreams…I was annoying anyway," Avelina said with a small smile. Jeff tilted his head in accordance to her and agreed with her.

"Indeed…now try to die swiftly all right?" Jeff said to Avelina who nodded her head to Jeff and followed his orders which to her were absolute. She now stopped struggling and even tried to help the mermaid choke Avelina and then pushed her head closer to the mermaid's jaw. The mermaid looked shocked and looked to its creator for its next older but Sonia was at an impasse. She wasn't so surprised by Jeff's cruelty or Avelina's questionable devotion to Jeff but now could see the true brutality and dark nature between these two. These two have been no other person she has ever met before in any of her tales. Sonia decided that the way this was going did not please her. Where is the hero that tries to save the princess but is only killed instead for letting his heroic impulses get the best of him? The princess who only tried to do good and is pure of heart and is now nowhere to be found.

"You disappoint me Jeff…and you too…girl…there is no soul to this story. Where is the heart felt tragedy that I seek…the loss of innocence…the song of death! There is nothing here but pointless violence…thus…I must end this grimly! Everyone deserves a true happy ending!" Sonia cried out as she mustered up all the power in her being and every book in the entire library began to fly around and circle the library. Apparently Sonia had not been using her full power and was only messing around until this moment. The black sea covered the entire library's floor and the books all opened up their pages as light blue souls all came pouring out the books. The souls of everyone Sonia has taken up to this point were tremendous in number and filled the air with the echoes of the dead and wailings the lost souls. All people of women, children, and men alike as they all floated around. Jeff took a step back when he realized that he might have stepped over his boundaries. Sonia was much more powerful than he had anticipated and now he wondered what exactly he was going to do. He had nowhere to go and couldn't escape into that black sea. Avelina was going to submit herself to death and it looked he might too but Jeff refused to die like that.

He still had plenty of things left to do in this world and he wouldn't fall so soon after entering this world! However, his options were scarce if not nonexistent. He began wondering if this girl had a weakness at all somewhere. He then figured that her book would be the source of her power so if he destroyed it could weaken her but Jeff had no way to reach her! That's when the table he was standing on began to seek into blackness below him and he too would soon fall but Sonia wouldn't let Jeff die like that. She commanded the souls she collected and they all went towards Jeff who swiped at them with his knife but it right through the soul that when it passed through Jeff felt like the entire being of a human pass right through him. It was a tremendous pain that ravaged his body and made him feel as if all of his organs had raptures within them.

"Yes Jeff…feel it…feel the absolute suffering of those who have experiences a true happy ending. When one my friends touch you then you will feel their pain as it passes through you….it won't kill you…directly that is. Now fall!" She shouted as more souls began to pass through Jeff and the pain devastated and ransacked his body as Jeff succumbed to the table. His body gave in as he coughed up large amounts of blood, practically vomiting it as Jeff groaned. Avelina saw Jeff was now losing this fight and couldn't match up to Sonia's power. She was a horror in its right and possessed an incredible amount of competence. She then floated over to Jeff and smiled at him as she grabbed Jeff's hair and lifted his head up to her.

"You are pathetic. What kind of a Horror are you? This was a sorry excuse for a clash between two Horrors. All you are capable of is swinging around your knives like a deranged murderer. But that kind of ability will not get you far here…there are many Horrors in this town…in this world that possess far greater skill and powers that go beyond human comprehension. You have just gotten a taste of what lies ahead…I don't understand at all why _he_ thought you would be a threat. You are nothing more than a little boy with a tangled mind. First I will take care of you then your friend over there...slowly. You will fall and I will collect the souls you have acquired…that will be sure to please _him_," Sonia said as she alluded to a person unknown. The ooze swirled up from below her hand and formed an axe. Jeff stared at Sonia with his faded vision. He tried to gather some strength to fight back but his arms ached in pain and his whole body wouldn't obey him because of it. This girl had no weakness that he could exploit…when she was hurt her wolves got hurt too…so he could free Avelina but she would still be stuck in that black ooze! And even when Jeff sliced the wolves she didn't get hurt…so what could he do?

At that moment Avelina felt as she was slowly losing her vision and felt herself on the brink of death. She knew she couldn't let Jeff die! Only she can die! And it must be by his hands! She can't die by anyone else…it must be him…she needs his blade…she needs him…she needs…him…She. Needs. Him!

Avelina then looked down and saw one of Sonia's worms poke his head out from the sea of black ooze that circled her feet. Avelina then thought back to when Jeff hurt Sonia, when she was hurt by Jeff's knife her creatures suffered but not in reverse. Her connection to them only worked one way…but that only seems to apply to the creatures in the black ooze. What about the worms Avelina asked? She then tried to reach her arm out for the worm that swirled its head and hissed at Avelina. Avelina's hand didn't reach quite enough to grab it but she was slowly stretching her arm out to its limit to get it and luckily the worm didn't seem to care about Avelina. The mermaid then tightened its grip on Avelina just as her hand was about to touch the worm which made her hank yank back. This startled the worm and caused it to bite Avelina's hand and cling onto her. Avelina then took the worm and held it in both hands which seemed to make Sonia stop and felt her being held. She then glared at Avelina who she saw holding the worm between her hands.

"No! Don't!" Sonia cried out as she snapped her fingers to order the mermaid that held her to bite down on Avelina and end her life. Avelina was quick took the worm in her hands and squished it between her palms. Sonia stopped in midair as she suddenly felt her eye which was stabbed by Jeff explode with a black light before black ooze came out her eye. Sonia gave a high pitched scream as the worm in Avelina's hand was nothing more than a black mush. At that moment Jeff realized now that Sonia can't be hurt by her creations being hurt but those worms came from her! They're a part of her! And they can only hurt Sonia directly! The mermaid's arms disappeared and blown off from her arms and the black ooze very slowly began to dissipate.

"Avelina! Keep killing those worms! It's a part of her! It's her weakness!" Jeff called out as he slowly got up from the table and forced himself through his agony. Jeff surveyed the room to look quickly for those worms she had sent out earlier. She saw them crawling on the bookshelf Avelina had pushed down. Jeff then called out to Avelina before he threw a knife at her for her to barely catch in between her hands and nearly went through her in the head. "Do it! Kill as many as you can!" Jeff shouted.

Sonia looked at Jeff then quickly to Avelina as she realized she had been found out. Sonia for the first time felt a Horror's weakness, a fatal flaw that one should never feel or otherwise succumb to the terrible error of humanity's survival! Fear. She feared for her life but only for a second! She flew straight to Avelina and grabbed her by her shirt, she then turned her arm into a swarm of worms that were knotted with the other.

"I should have dealt with you first…I'm going to clean you out!" Sonia said to Avelina as she moved the biting worms towards Avelina's face. The worms began to slowly crawl on Avelina's body as her eyes grew wide and her body riled up with fear. The fear of death that made Avelina act wildly and unpredictably as humans always do. She swung Jeff's knife at Sonia's worm constructed arm and cut her arm off and killing more worms in the process. Sonia dropped Avelina who began falling from high in the air with the fall below that will surely kill her. She screamed from the top of her lungs as she came crashing to ground but luckily Jeff dived for her can caught her in his arms and lap as they slid across the ground which was no longer covered in black ooze. It all had all quickly retracted when Avelina sliced Sonia's arm.

"Oh, my hero!" Avelina uttered with glee to Jeff as she hugged Jeff tightly. Jeff winced from the pain as Avelina grabbed him and he pushed her off of him. Jeff then stood up and stared at Avelina.

"One, don't ever hug me like that. Especially when my body feels like it is on fire…for the second damn time in my life! And let me tell you that being burned alive isn't exactly pleasant! Two, for a thin looking girl you weigh a ton! Now give me my damn knife back," Jeff said roughly to Avelina as he snatched his blade back from her. Jeff then looked back to Sonia and an idea came to him on how to end this and he whispered it to Avelina all the while she was just thinking how lovely Jeff was but also how strong. He was quite adamant indeed with his physical endurance. Despite what he just went through he recovered quickly and the feeling around his face has an even more true feeling of a murderer's grin than it did before. Jeff was now back in charge of this charade as she looked to Sonia who was suffering.

Sonia flew around frantically as if she was bird with one of its wings burned as she fell from the air and onto the ground. Sonia's arm of worms slowly manifested itself back into its normal form but she had lost her hand.

"No! No…my body…you killed my friends! My friends that are a part of me…you killed them! They were all I had! When I was beaten…crushed…and had my own story ruined simply because of my damn family that wished me dead…that man in the woods who killed my grandmother and tried to kill me…I thought my dad would save me…but in the end he was an accomplice to that wolf of a man…that big bad wolf…he was just as insane! My own father…the things he did to me…simply to get revenge on my mother who planned to divorce him for another woman…he took it out on me and left me for dead along with everyone involved! As I lied there slowly dying…my only friend was the worm that came for a corpse…but instead found someone to be its friend…it saved me…and you want to kill them! You…will pay! " Sonia said madly as she scowled at Jeff and Avelina. Jeff held both his blades in his hands as he tilted his head at her psychotically.

"Oh I apologize sincerely! I earnestly do! Perhaps I should make amends to your _friends_ by letting you join them Sonia! Like you said, 'Everyone deserves a true happy ending.' Isn't that right? Then allow me to become the one to grant you that ending! For you see Sonia, happy endings are shit. Who cares about how the story ends? Everyone knows it's all about the 'Happy Ever After' which no one never gets to see! What you truly granted to people was a shit ending with no soul in it! A true ending…is one that with meaning…! The endings I grant to people will make them happy forever…" Jeff said as traced his smile with his knife. "And ever…so join us! Join the world of beauty and happiness! MY FAIRY TALE!" Jeff shouted charged at Sonia who with her lost hand spewed out more black wolves but now looked more like normal wolves than the one she was able to create before. They were much smaller and were no more different than the wolves in nature. Her power had weakened so significantly from when she first demonstrated her power to them. Jeff knew this was his chance to end Sonia and Sonia knew this well.

However, one by one Jeff cleaved his way through the wolves like before and was face to face with Sonia who panicked as she felt herself get cut up by Jeff. Jeff sliced off her arms as Sonia tried to turn and run away. Sonia couldn't outrun Jeff who ran to the side of her, went low, and cut off her legs from her knees and dismembered her. Jeff then turned to look at Sonia who struggled on the ground like a turtle on its back. Jeff laughed as he made sure Sonia's eyes didn't leave his blades that he was prepared to sink into her and carve in a smile. At that moment Sonia's fearful expression suddenly changed to a wicked smile as her dismembered parts and her body turned into worms again which made Jeff jump back as the worms tried to jump at Jeff and eat through him. The worms then reformed themselves into Sonia again who created a then piece of black yarn from her lost hand that shot out and wrapped around Jeff's body and restrained him. From the yarn wrapped around Jeff a worm separated itself from the yarn and then began to chew its way through Jeff's arm who withered in pain as his arm was reminded of the pain Sonia dealt him earlier.

Avelina was simply watching before she realized she would have to interfere again. However, Sonia saw this coming and a she still held her black book in her hands she held it up flat and the pages flipped open and out comes a black genie that popped out from the book.

"Grant my wish Genie of the lamp! Kill that girl!" Sonia said to the genie that went for Avelina while still being collected to Sonia's book chased after Avelina who began to run away. Avelina ran to one side of the library and went for the stairs that she ran up while avoiding the genie's clutches that reached out for her and only narrowly missed Avelina with its grand hands. Avelina wanted to help Jeff but she had no way to do so now. Sonia wasn't going to give her the chance to aid Jeff again. In spite of Jeff's situation he was able to simply use his knife to cut the yarn as he was slowly cutting himself free and snapped away from the Sonia's entanglement. He then still felt the worm eating its way through his arm so he took his knife and plunged it into his arm without hesitation. He dug his knife through his arm to find the worm but it crawled away quickly as it head up his arm. Jeff then decided to go all out and began stabbing his arm repeatedly until he finally pierced the worm that got into his shoulder which he knew when Sonia shrieked in pain too when the worm died as a piece of her face crumbled away like paper as his sleeve was soaked in blood and his arm became useless to use.

"Man, so these worms of yours truly are a part of you? No…they make you…you're a walking corpse that was literally left to the worms and maggots. But instead…they now compose you…they make up what you are now…your original body is long gone. You're just…an undead little girl who has nothing left…what a happy story that is," Jeff said to Sonia who glared at him.

"You understand nothing Jeff…you know nothing at all! You wouldn't understand what it's like to be betrayed…" Sonia told him but Jeff grew silent for a moment before laughing wildly.

"Betrayed!? I know betrayal quite well actually! And like you it was from my own family! But _unlike _you I didn't become worm bait!" Jeff said to Sonia who grew angrier and was prepared to make the sous rise up from the books again to defeat Jeff but at that moment Avelina came running by and grabbed Sonia's book out of her hands. Sonia shocked demanded she get her book back just as her genie followed Avelina, flying after her still. At that moment Avelina in her panic closed the book and shut the genie away that disappeared in to thin air and she then handed the book to Jeff who thanked Avelina. Sonia then realized that Jeff had ordered Avelina to steal her book when he caught her earlier. Sonia then dropped to her knees when she realized it was all over for her.

"No…please…don't do this to me! I have worked so hard…the world…it has to have a happy ending! The people need me! I can't die here! I can't! I never…got to become a princess…and live my life…happily…" Sonia said as she sunk into despair. Her bloodshot eyes now shed bloody red tears that dripped from her being as a green worm formed from her hand and looked up to her also feeling its master's despair. Jeff however felt not even a token of sympathy as he looked to Sonia with Avelina smiling and waving goodbye to her.

"Sonia…this is the end of our little bed time tale. Now…do me a favor..go to sleep," Jeff said as he stabbed the book with his knife which created a hole in Sonia's body proportionate to the one in her book. Worms poured out of her body as her eyes disappeared and slowly the inside of her faded away as she screamed. Her blood shrieking screams that shattered the whole school. And then it all stopped when the only thing left of Sonia was her flesh and the worms that crawled away and escaped into nooks and crannies of the library. The book in Jeff's hands didn't go away and he threw it to Avelina to hold onto as he walked over to what was left of Sonia. He then held up her flesh was he knew was her original body when she apparently died years ago. She had become a horror because of her death…but are all Horrors created the same way? He surely did not die but he is considered a Horror. Then perhaps Horrors are the beings which has fallen into darkness. One which has fallen into a darkness which holds within it the evils and truly malicious powers within.

Jeff then took a knife and carved a wide smile into Sonia's flesh and saw his blade get drenched in her black blood. Jeff stared at her new smile and dubbed it a piece of fine art as he then sliced off her head. He took her head and walked over to a wall where he used her black blood to write on the wall as a sign for his calling card. He carved in black blood "Go To Sleep…" with her head lying on the ground. Avelina then came over with alcohol and a match that she had brought in her bag. Jeff took the alcohol out and drenched her corpse in it then lit a match which he held in his useable hand. "Sleep tight…Sonia…this is your Happy Ending," Avelina said as Jeff threw the match onto her corpse which burned slowly with her new engraved smile. A smile she did not possess when she died an unusual and cruel death.

It was then at that moment an obsidian colored raven flew in from the library window and perched itself on the corpse of Sonia. Jeff and Avelina watched carefully as the bird pecked at Sonia with its beat a few times before the fire that burned Sonia's body suddenly turned black!

"What the Hell…?" Jeff said as he and Avelina took a step back from the corpse. The raven was unaffected by the black flames that burned Sonia's corpse and began to transform her. Her body began to turn to stone within the flames and began to piece itself upright and together. Her newly stone turned body slowly changing into a statue that sat upright. Jeff and Avelina were amazed by the spectacle that was taking place before them as the Sonia turned into a statue! Her body was forever immortalized with her hands holding a book close to her chest with worms covering it she held the book with both arms with her eyes closed but was smiling. She was smiling so gently for reasons no one could understand, but perhaps it was because Jeff engraved a smile into her. On the back of her body were the wolves and mermaids she created that watched over her as her statue rose with the raven on top of the statue.

"Jeff…she….she just turned into a statue! What is going on?" Avelina asked Jeff who shook his head.

"I'm as confused as you are…but that raven…I know it well…it belongs to only one truly wicked person I can think of," Jeff said as the raven stared at him and Avelina.

"Well I don't think the raven is evil at least! It seems friendly!" Avelina said cheerfully before the raven stared at them for a moment before letting out a loud cry and snapped its own neck and it fell in front of them dead. Avelina stared at it for a moment before nodding her head simply.

"Well…that just happened," Avelina said to Jeff. Then Jeff remembered the words he was told that whenever a little birdy was hurt…

Then a swirl of black mist that appeared from the raven shot up and formed a gate as Madam Raven herself stepped through it. She smiled at Jeff and Avelina as she said, "Congratulations Jeff the Killer and Avelina Mokas. You have successfully killed your first Horror, and it is the Bookworm no doubt about it. Very impressive, you killed such a powerful owner so soon! You impress me Jeff the Killer," Madam Raven said to Jeff who scoffed at her.

"I probably would have had an easier time if I was explained fully the depths of Horrors! She used some strange black magic that I am sure you had some part in! Her story mentioned a hooded woman…which could only be you!" Jeff pointed out to Madam Raven who chuckled.

"Oh dear, did she mention something like that? Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. The past no longer takes a role in our present situation does it not? You have defeated Sonia and now Judgement shall be placed upon her soul!" Madam Raven said as she held out her hand and revealed a silver coin in the middle of her palm. The coin the floated up and above the statue of Sonia as the coin grew in size and swirled around. On one side a depiction of a woman with the sun in the background as she held a baby cuddled up in a blanket. The other side had an image of the grim reaper with his skull and hood and the moon in the background of it.

"Life…or death. Heads or tails…good or evil? When a Horror falls the great ones will decide whether or not the Horror's soul continues on in resurrection or will their soul be forced to suffer for all eternity in the great divide of death that not even Hell wishes to mangle with. This is the fate that awaits all Horrors who fall to be judged and have their soul sentences to a fate they cannot escape! Let us see what awaits Sonia the Bookworm," Madam Raven said as the coin spun around rapidly above the statue as they all watched it closely. Jeff especially as he wondered what resurrection and death meant. Will she come back ready to try again at this world…or die and be sent to a world that Hell itself wishes to avoid? The coin spun and spun until it slowed down its spin. The coin then slowly flipped from life to death…and death to life in the end. The coin landed on the side of 'Life' and so Sonia would be reborn. Madam Raven smirked but seemed somewhat displeased with this outcome but she wouldn't argue with fate. She then snapped her fingers as a flock of ravens came from the window and swarmed Sonia's statue and began to lift it into the air.

"Hey! Where are you taking Sonia? Won't she be reborn? Isn't that what you said?" Avelina spoke up to Madam Raven who looked at her.

"I did. And she will. But her state is only a temporary one and she won't be resurrected immediately. So someone will have to remove her statue as to not avoid suspicion until then. And who do you think cleans up the messes you Horrors make?" Madam Raven said as she smiled. She snapped her fingers again and the library was filled with black mist that soared through it and began to return it to its normal state. Jeff then eyed the camera that hung on the wall and noticed it was dead so this whole event wasn't recorded like Erika had mentioned. It will be like nothing happened at all even if there is evidence that may say it did. It would seem Madam Raven truly is the seer of all Horrors and watches over them carefully.

"But do try to make my job easier and take your fights away from the humans if you can. It makes it easier for me to do clean up. But now that you have won, you may take your prize from Sonia…the souls of the humans she has collected and a fragment of her powers. They are all yours Jeff," Madam Raven said as a white orb came out of the statue that Jeff could feel the potency of the souls she has collected. It was truly a vast amount, much more than the amount of people Jeff has killed! The white orb went straight for Jeff and into his body. Jeff then felt his body heal rapidly from the wounds Sonia dealt him and he fell to his knees as the power he felt surges through his whole being. The cries, the shrieks, the terror and liveliness of all those souls went inside Jeff and he became endowed with new power. The soul that made all the others worth it was Sonia's! Her soul too had joined Jeff and made him even stronger! Even if it was only a fraction of her soul! He felt it…he had become stronger just like that…much…much stronger!

"Jeff…are you okay?" Avelina asked Jeff who stood up from the ground and laughed manically. Much more insane than before as he looked to Avelina with a powerful ambience around him.

Jeff then said, "I never felt better! What is this power? I thought the souls of humans in this world were one thing but a Horror's soul…is magnificent! So this is what I have been seeking! A means to an end! The way to achieve my goals! If I continue to gain power like this…!"

"You will grow beyond a simple killer, and into a supernatural being itself," Madam Raven said, "It is truly lucky that you managed to defeat such a powerful Horro early on in this little game of Horrors. Most start with the weaker ones and work their way up but you started off with the big fish. Very amusing indeed. Perhaps that is due to you acquiring her…?" Madam Raven then pointed to Avelina who looked back at her. Jeff then looked to Avelina and remembered his curiosity about Avelina.

"Yes…perhaps…but tell me Madam Raven…was it you who brought Avelina back to life? Is she a Horror like me and Sonia?" Jeff asked as he pointed back to Avelina. Madam Raven chuckled at Jeff's question as she began to fly up in the air by the black mist that slowly lifted her in the air.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it was not me. The question you should ask yourself is not what she is. But how she is? How does one who started off so innocent as Sonia truly become a Horror so wicked? Perhaps Horrors are simply instruments of a darker fate that are controlled by even greater evils…tell me Jeff the Killer. Ever felt you possess such a power over another…" Madam Raven said with a glance to Avelina then to Jeff.

"Dammit you…! I asked you a fucking question so quit playing games with me! Answer me!" Jeff shouted at Madam Raven whose laugh could be heard echoing throughout the library as she disappeared into a dark mist along with the statue of Sonia. Then a moment later her voice is heard all around Jeff and Avelina.

"Hear my words and hear them carefully Jeff the Killer. Your actions bare consequences and the fruit of your hard labor may taste sweet for the moment. But alas power opens up an abundance of consequences…killing The Bookworm was an accomplishment. However, The Bookworm was allied with other Horrors that will now come to hunt you down Jeff the Killer. You have made your presence known to them as they will make their own presence known to you. Be ever vigilant and weary…for not all Horrors appear as monsters…but something much worse…" They heard her voice say.

"What…does that mean?" Avelina said in confusion right when police sirens were heard outside the library and their flashing red and blue lights could be seen from the window. Avelina ran over to the window and looked out to see the police surrounding the library with a student talking to one of the many officers that were adorned in heavily protected armor and carried large assault rifles. They looked nothing like average police officers at all but instead executioners. Riot masks, bullet proof vests, shoulder and knee pads, and even had scientists with weird devices. One was holding some sort of radar with an antenna which he used to scan the library. Jeff came over and pulled Avelina down right when one officer pointed his gun into the window.

Jeff and Avelina hid under the police's view as they sat under the window. Jeff after a moment peered through the window again and surveyed the police outside himself. "What the Hell…? Who the fuck called an army?" Jeff said in disbelief at the powerful sight he saw. Avelina then whispered to Jeff with a slight whimper, "Those are the Reapers. A special police force led by a man who wishes to end all crime and crush anyone who tries to do evil in this town. Everyone here knows about them…they are practically the only ones who try to do anything about anything in this town. The rest of the police just clean up the small cases and little things. But these guys…they handle…"

"Horrors…" Jeff muttered when he saw what looked to be their leader coming out. There were two lines of soldiers that stood at arms to form a path from a black truck. The back of the truck opened up and out comes the man Jeff would never forget. He was a very large man who stood at perhaps seven feet in stature. His body frame was very large with a short neck, large arms and legs, and looked to be extremely strong. With one punch this man could probably take down Jeff easily. He has pure white hair with a military cut that showed his age but contradicted his looks. He had a few wrinkles on his tan skinned forehead but that was perhaps from the scowl that was embedded into his face that also revealed his serious and forward nature that showed brightly in his black eyes of his intimidating expression that alone kept his men in line. He wore a large black trench coat over his shoulders and back with fur cuffs and didn't put his arms through the sleeves. Under the coat was his fine black collared shirt with brown dress pants and leather belt with large black leather shoes. One of the things Jeff noticed right away was that the man had no weapon of his own except the black leather gloves he wore on his arm that had spiked knuckles.

He took one large step off the truck and then another as he looked around the area and then examined the school carefully. He was then approached by one of his men that had his helmet removed and showed him to be a young man with slick black spiky hair with light peach colored skin. He saluted the large man before briefing him of the situation it seems. Jeff quickly ducked down again and looked to Avelina who seemed quite scared.

"Who…is that man? The one in the trench coat?" Jeff asked Avelina who thought for a moment. In the back of her memories she vaguely remembers seeing him before even though she thought this was the first time she saw him in person. She has only heard about him and he is rarely seen by the people due to secrecy of the squad's activity.

"He is a man that bears no name…for he has apparently abandoned it. He is the head of the police force in this town and the leader of the Reapers Squad. He showed up years ago and took over everything one day. In only a short time he rose through the ranks and took over the force completely. He is a formidable and powerful man that is said to never show mercy to any criminal no matter the crime. He believes all crime to hold the same weight and can all be punishable by death! He is…simply called…Vengeance. Chief Vengeance," Avelina said as she and Jeff looked through the window again.

The officer was walking with his men towards the school as his Lt. briefed him. Jeff and Avelina couldn't hear what they were saying but watched them carefully. The two men walked down the line of soldiers towards the school as the Lt. told him that they got a call some time ago that there were loud screams coming from the library again from the student outside with them.

Officer Vengeance spoke roughly with a deep solid voice, "Hmph. And why was a student here this late at school? I was quite positive there was a strict curfew placed on anyone under the age of eighteen in this town. And no one should be at this school after hours anyway."

"Yes sir, you're right. The student claims he had forgot some of his books and came to the school to get it. Doubt it's the truth but he called in the report sir. The research department is detecting high surges of energy as well. The same as the one from a few nights ago sir," He informed his officer. The officer looked back to the library's window and saw within it that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I want two teams out here making sure no people intervene. Make sure none of them get close to the library and I want the whole school closed off. No one gets in. No one gets out. I want a squad in there loaded with PT rifles to safeguard the research team as they investigate the library. If I'm right…we're dealing with another one of those _monsters_ that have made this library their base," The Officer said.

"Another one…? That's the third one this week. There are too many monsters in this town…and we only managed to capture one. And that one is a pain to try to keep in line especially around so much technology at HQ. What are we going to do if it can control something like that one can?" The Lt. asked.

"Simple. How does one tame any monster…you show it who is the one that holds power. That's how these monsters work. All they care about is power and respond with brutality and destruction. So show them just how capable you are…who is the one who holds power…how much of a _monster_ us humans are capable of being," The officer said as he clenched his fist tightly. He then gave out orders to his men to move out and take action as Jeff and Avelina decided they needed to get out now.

"Jeff! We got to go! If we get caught past curfew then we're going to be in trouble! We're not allowed to be out this late! We can get detention!" Avelina said with her hands over her head in a panic.

Jeff just stared at her, "Are you telling me you're worried about getting a damn detention when we're standing next to a murder scene? Oh yes Avelina! Detention is the least of our worries with these armed men! Come on! Let's get back to our new home!" Jeff said as he began to take off with Avelina stumbling for a moment before she followed him to a backdoor exit to elude the Reapers. All the while Jeff thought about Officer Vengeance and kept thinking back to the look in his eyes. The look of a man who has nothing to lose, and only one thing to gain from his actions. Power.

A while later Vengeance and his squad came through the doors and began to scout out the area. Vengeance walked past them all fearlessly and adamantly strolled through the library. He held up a hand sign for his men to hold as he walked alone through the library. He then looked over and saw on the wall Jeff's calling sign and Sonia's head. He stared at it intently as he walked over to the wall and held up Sonia's head.

The Lt. came over and saw the same scene his officer did and said, "This is that student librarian we talked to before. She is in the same state as that girl who died here. So she was one of those monsters it appears. It makes sense…and this black blood under her skin…" Vengeance's gloves was glossed with her black blood as he then looked up to the wall. "It's on the wall too…someone…or something took this monster out. And left this as their mark…what does it mean?"

Vengeance stood up and wiped his hand on the wall. He then looked back to his Lt. with a cold look. "It means there's another monster in town. One that is hunting down the other monsters like a few others we have seen. And this one…has the audacity to leave a message for us."

"So…what do we do now sir?" The Lt. asked.

"Check the area. Whatever did this may still be here. I want this entire area searched for anything of interest. Find what did this. And bring it to me. Justice will be served to anything that wants to do harm in my town. These monsters think they run the show, and they should be feared. But we will prove to them that we won't fear creatures that only come out at night. Cowards hide in the dark. True monsters reveal themselves in the light," The Officer said before he walked past his Lt. who watched him go to speak to the other before going to follow him. Once the officers looked around for a few hours and found nothing. They decided to pack up and leave without finding anything besides the message on the walls. As the sun slowly rose in the distance a figure could be seen in the library. A figure that appeared to be a girl that slowly approached the message on the wall and read it aloud.

"Go…to…sleep. So…I finally found you…Jeff the Killer. You must have thought you would be safe to do whatever you wish in this world. How foolish…and you already made enemies from what I can tell. But I won't let anyone else get to you before I do…only I…and I alone will kill you. You will pay in blood from all the blood you have spilled since you have become what you are…I will get my revenge. And you will perish…along with anyone else who will try to stop me…" The girl then wrote on the wall using a bucket she carried filled with crimson blood. She wrote right over Jeff's message and left quietly with no one detecting her. When morning came and students were allowed in the school but to stay clear of the library some students snuck in through the police tape to see the inside. Disappointed by the normalness they saw until they looked at the wall to see two ominous and mysterious messages.

"Go to sleep…!" and "Don't go to sleep. You won't wake up…!"

Jeff the Killer is being challenged by another. One who seeks revenge from the past…


End file.
